Cambio de Planes, Zero
by sandwichdejamon
Summary: (Odio los malditos Summary) Luego de que Kaname revive, decide recuperar lo que es suyo. "Cambio de planes, Zero..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy sandwichdejamon! Vi esta serie hace poco y me fascino, mi amiga Akasuna-no-Misha me animo a que escribiera este fic! Espero les guste! Y si no, realmente no me interesa!**

 **Gracias!**

 **(Holis, soy Mii! Espero que les guste! Dejen Reviews por favor! Si son negativos no pongan nada, no se molesten** **)**

Sostén bien los cubiertos estamos cenando, corrigió Zero a la niña junto a él.

No seas tan estricto, no es para tanto.

Pues debe hacer las cosas bien.

Yuuki iba a replicar porque últimamente Zero estaba irritable y algo distante, pero contuvo sus palabras cuando escucho un repentino toquido en la puerta.

Zero se levantó violentamente de la mesa como si intentara evadir la conversación, Yo abro.

El albino se encamino hacia la puerta, registrando un olor demasiado familiar. Su mirada se ensombreció y preparo su arma. Apuntando a lo que ya sabía que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí…? – pregunto en un murmuro ronco.

La puerta produjo un sonido cruel de astilla miento, y el picaporte cedió en trozos.

\- Veo que no has cambiado nada, Zero… - Saludo Kaname, quien, para sorpresa del cazador, estaba como si nunca se hubiese ido.

\- No eres bienvenido aquí, Vampiro… - Le apunto directamente al pecho. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que…no había latido.

\- ¿No soy bienvenido por quién? ¿Por ti… o por mi prometida? – Pregunto el vampiro, tomando el arma con la que le apuntaba el otro con la mano desnuda. El arma comenzó a chispear, y él apretó hasta romperla, sin muestra de dolor.

El rostro de Zero se ensombreció, así como la suave sonrisa de victoria en las comisuras del vampiro.

Una vez rota su arma, el cazador intento apuñalarlo con los restos, sin embargo Kaname a pesar del peligro no borro su sonrisa.

\- ¿Zero?

Al acercarse a la entrada, esa esencia, ese olor tan conocido, tan profundamente deseado y desconcertante en placer…

\- Buenas noches Yuuki

Esa voz…

Yuuki alzo su mirada y quedo absorta en sus pensamientos dejando escapar una dulce sonrisa, al aproximarse a su hermano.

\- Onii- Sama… - Extendió sus manos para tocar su cara y cuando estuvo a punto de rosarla con sus dedos, sintió un repentino y violento jalón hacia atrás por parte del albino.

\- ¡Apártate Yuuki! - Le gruñó el cazador

\- ¡Zero!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

La sonrisa de Kaname desapareció tan pronto tomo por el cuello al albino y lo estampo contra la pared causando que esta se agrietara.

\- No esperaras que me contenga ahora ¿Verdad? - Murmuro mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color avellana a escarlata., - ¿No pensaras que la situación cambia o sí? No importa a donde vayas o lo que hagas sigues siendo un peón en mi juego.

El cazador dejo salir un sonido ahogado por la presión ejercida en su garganta.

El sangre pura logro distinguir unos pequeños pasos provenientes del corredor y en cuestión de segundos dejo ir a Zero.

De pronto el vampiro y la pequeña cruzaron miradas intensas por primera vez, esos ojos llenos de luz y ternura que le recordaron sin ninguna duda los momentos atesorados que pasaron él y su hermana.

Por un momento solamente estaban él y su pequeña y el silencio que los rodeaba.

\- ¡Otosan!

Kaname se arrodilla para recibir entre sus brazos aquello tan frágil y tan suyo.

\- Estas preciosa Juuri.

 _/Flashback/_

Yuuki de 7 años corre a recibir a su protector, tambaleándose algo torpe al correr.

\- ¡Kaname – Sama!

\- Yuuki …

\- Estas muy alto.

\- Lo siento - su salvador se arrodilla para obtener ese abrazo tan preciado para él.

/Fin flashback/

La vampiresa abrió ligeramente los ojos al darse cuenta de que todo tenía sentido, entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

Zero estaba perplejo sin lograr comprender nada

\- ¿Otosama?

Kaname se irguió con la niña en brazos, mirando al impuro como quien mira a un perro callejero y con una muy leve y burlona sonrisa en su rostro dijo.

\- ¿No entiendes que es mi esencia?, pero lo comprendo, aun así no viene aquí porque te echara de menos. – El vampiro saco de su bolsillo un sobre con el cello de la asociación de cazadores.

Zero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que Kaname estaba hablando pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Yuuki se interpuso y tomo el sobre.

No tardo nada en abrirlo y leer su contenido, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y después de lágrimas.

\- Zero… por eso es que estas tan distante ¿Era esto lo que ocultabas?

Kuran da la vuelta y sale para marcharse, desvía la mirada hacia su prometida y dice…

\- Yuuki vamos a casa. – Le extendió su mano libre-

Yuuki salió de la casa y sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia Kaname.

El albino toma precipitadamente la muñeca de Yuuki con fuerza, cuando de pronto sintió la inmovilidad y el punzante frío a la altura de sus pantorrillas.

\- Ahh… tú no cambias rezongo el vampiro noble detrás de él.

Zero gruño al reconocer la voz de Aidou y desvió su mirada hacia él.

\- Vinimos por lo que le pertenece a Kaname – Sama

En menos de un segundo el rubio fue apuntado por el arma de fuego del cazador.

\- ¡Gh! – Zero apretó los dientes al sentir como su muñeca era casi triturada por Seirin quien le clavo la mirada como si de dagas se trataran -

Zero has el favor de soltar a mi prometida.

Zero hizo caso omiso.

– Dime que no es cierto.

\- Lo siento. -Zero soltó a Yuuki dejando que se apartara y fuera con su prometido-

– vámonos de aquí.

El sangre pura dio la orden

.

.

.

\- Yuuki tomo de la mano al vampiro con una fuerza exagerada sin saber bien porque y sin regresar la mirada al albino se limitó a seguir caminando.

Zero por su parte, la llamo constantemente, solo para darse cuenta de que aunque tratara de tirar de sus propios pies, el hielo parecía fortificarse con cada intento.

\- Debe…apestar ser tu… - sonrió Aidou, antes de marcharse, no podía alejarse mucho de su amo, y él y su familia ya no estaban a la vista.

.

.

.

Después de un momento de estar caminando en silencio…

\- Yuuki me estas rompiendo la mano. Y-Yuuki...

\- Lo siento.

Kaname dejo a la niña en el suelo, para poder rodear a su prometida con los brazos.

\- No voy a desintegrarme, no tienes por qué romperme la mano.

La sangre pura rompió en llanto de repente, al darse cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor. Perlas de agua salada se desprendían de sus ojos y bajaban dolorosamente por sus mejillas.

\- Cálmate, Yuuki… - dijo su hermano tratando de consolarla, tomando sus mejillas, levanto su rostro, inclinándose para ella.

\- ¿C-como…se supone que deba tomar t-todo esto…? – Sus frágiles manos se aferraban a la manga de la gabardina del vampiro. – De repente, tuve que acostumbrarme a no verte…y ahora… ¿apareces?... ¿C-Como…? Esto es demasiado….

\- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso… - Le dijo mirándola con sus ojos compasivos que ella tanto amaba. – Ya estoy aquí… y no me iré.

.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Aidou esperaba paciente recargado contra un árbol, dándoles privacidad.

De hecho, se estaba quedando dormido. Hoy Kaname-Sama los había citado a todos sin falta no importándole donde estaban, por lo que Aidou había tenido que madrugar para viajar desde Paris al Reino Unido y llegar a tiempo, estaba cansado…

Cabeceando, no se dio cuenta cuando de pronto, una manita rodeo sus dedos.

\- ¿A-ah?... – Giro el rostro a punto de atravesar con dagas de hielo a lo que osara tocarle. Deteniéndose al último segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la princesa del Clan Kuran.

\- La pequeña castaña tenía sus grandes ojos avellana entrecerrados por el sueño, tallándose suave, se veía agotada.

El rubio la observo desde arriba. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? No estaba seguro si cargarla seria bien tomado por su amo…

Juuri cayó sentada al frio césped.

Peeero, si la dejara tirada le causaría un peor castigo asique…

\- Bien… - Tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

La menor se acurruco suave y este sintió un escalofrió. Oh, si el Amo Kuran le viera estaría taaaan muerto ahora.

\- Aidou… - La voz profunda de Kaname hizo que chillara internamente como un niño a quien lo pillan haciendo algo que no debería.

-K-Kaname- Sama…

\- Dame a Juuri

\- El noble le puso a la pequeña en los brazos y se dirigieron al auto que estaba esperándolos. La familia Kuran subió al auto y el resto del grupo se dispersó esperando ordenes de su amo.

.

.

.

\- Mientras el vehículo avanzaba, la vampiresa estaba de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la ventana, mientras el padre llevaba a su hija sobre su regazo durmiendo tranquila.

-Yuuki…

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento y devolvió la mirada a su Onii- Sama, quien de un momento a otro, acerco sus labios a los de ella, tomando su mejilla con la mano. Yuuki no podía creer lo cálida que se sentía.

\- Mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaron… - le dijo el vampiro antes de besarla profundamente.

Las mejillas de la menor se entintaron de un suave tono rosado antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer.

Cuando Kaname se alejó, miro a su prometida con toda la ternura que sus frías facciones podían expresar. La Kuran le contemplo desde abajo, como si hubiese anhelado ese beso por mucho tiempo…

\- Creo que hace tiempo te dije que esa mirada es tentadora para cualquier vampiro. – Le susurró al oído.

\- La joven le sonrió avergonzada.

\- El auto se detuvo un rato después y Yuuki logro distinguir una enorme mansión que nunca había visto antes.

\- La familia bajo del auto para entrar a la residencia, en el interior era algo enorme pero acogedor, hizo sentir a Yuuki como en casa.

.

.

.

 **Mii: Esperamos que les haya gustado! :D**

 **Sand: Y si no! No me importa!**

 **Por favor! Motivennos con Reviews!**

 _I will also show you a sweet dream Next Night…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí SandwichdeJamon! Espero les guste este siguiente episodio! Y sino, no me interesa! :D**

.

.

.

\- Vamos echa un vistazo alrededor, iré a acostar a Juuri a su habitación. – le dijo Kaname con la niña dormida en brazos.

\- Yuuki se topó con una sala de estar muy acogedora y una gran chimenea, que encima tenía una foto de la pareja, luego en un rincón había una puerta; la joven giro el picaporte y en su interior había un piano y un violín ambos ya deteriorados por el tiempo, un atril de baja altura y partituras en el piano.

\- siguiendo el pasillo había otra puerta, al entrar estaba un gran escritorio y una enorme biblioteca con las estanterías llenas de libros.

La Vampiresa pensó para sí misma.

\- Quizás este es el lugar privado de Kaname…será mejor que salga. –ella siguió su recorrido.

.

.

.

Arriba en el segundo piso Kaname entro a un cuarto donde todo era color blanco y rosado, muy infantil pero perfecto para una niña de 5 años.

-Destendió la cama y recostó a la niña con suavidad como si sintiera que ella pudiera romperse, abrigo a la pequeña y se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de ella.

– Te amo. - Susurro- mientras rosaba su mejilla y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente muy delicadamente.

\- Ese fue el instante… en el cual sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo.

.

.

.

Yuuki entro a una habitación y de pronto se sintió nerviosa y confundida…

En la habitación había una cama matrimonial, un guarda ropa compartido otra foto de la pareja y entonces ella entendió.

\- ¿Todo en orden Yuuki?

\- Eh… si

\- ¿Acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?

\- No, no es eso…

\- Entonces ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada todo en orden, d- de verdad…

\- De acuerdo.

Yuuki fue a prepararse para dormir y luego salió a la habitación, se quedó mirando a su hermano un instante absorta en sus pensamientos…

\- Ven aquí a mi lado y deja que te abrase, por favor.

\- S-si está bien.

La joven fue hacia su hermano y se dejó acurrucar mientras él la recargaba en su pecho y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

La menor de pronto se perdió, se sentía protegida y se dejó inundar de esa sensación tan única y cálida que a pesar del tiempo nunca fue capaz de olvidar.

\- ¿Te molesta Yuuki?

\- No, no me molesta… en realidad me agrada.

\- Me alegra que así sea.

\- No vas a decirme lo que te sucedió, en verdad quiero saber.

\- Déjame disfrutar la noche en tu compañía, prometo que hablaremos mañana.

De pronto la joven sintió como la mano de su prometido le apartaba el largo cabello y pudo sentir su respiración en el cuello.

\- K- Kaname Onii-Sama…

El sangre pura le acaricio su mejilla rosándola muy suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos.

\- No tengas miedo Yuuki.

La castaña sintió un repentino escalofrió al sentir la mano recorriendo su mejilla.

El vampiro se pegó aún más a su amada y le beso el cuello para después perforar la suave piel lentamente con sus colmillos.

Yuuki escucho como el vampiro sorbía su sangre durante un instante, a pesar del dolor ella sintió un profundo calor que consumía su cuerpo, después la joven dio vuelta para ver a su prometido a los ojos comenzó a jugar con su cabello y le dio un gentil beso en los labios.

Kaname se acurruco contra su compañera y observo como ella se quedaba dormida, después de admirarla un largo tiempo dijo en un susurro.

Finalmente eres toda mía, gracias Yuuki por darle una vez más propósito a mi existencia y por ese pequeño obsequio que has traído contigo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Yuuki despertó por la mañana su prometido no estaba a su lado, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y encontró al vampiro y a la pequeña leyendo un libro, era el mismo cuento que ella solía leer con su hermano cuando niños.

\- Buen día Yuuki.

\- Buen día…

La pequeña de inmediato se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia su madre con los brazos extendidos – ¡Oka-San!- Yuuki se inclinó para abrazar a la niña y el padre solo miraba con ternura a las dos personas que más amaba.

Ambas fueron a sentarse a lado de Kaname para escuchar la historia, Juuri quedó en medio de ambos y el padre continuo leyendo, de pronto la niña se quedó dormida.

\- Juuri duerme demasiado, más de lo normal ¿No crees? –Pregunto el vampiro-

-Si algo… pero supongo que es la edad.

\- ¿De verdad?, no mientas Yuuki, puedo notarlo ella no se ha estado alimentando bien o ¿sí?

No hubo respuesta, la joven no pudo evitar poner una mirada de culpa y preocupación.

\- En realidad yo no…

\- ¿Por qué Juuri no ha bebido como corresponde, Yuuki?

De pronto el sangre pura tuvo una mirada fría y estaba pensativo.

-E- Es que Zero no…

\- Ya veo, ella no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, eso ya no es una opción tendrá que aprender y actuar según su naturaleza.

Yuuki solo asintió.

\- No te preocupes yo me encargare, así que supongo que tú tampoco…

-No, bueno en un principio si pero luego...

El vampiro pensó para sus adentros… ¿Es que acaso ese idiota no puede hacer nada bien?

El padre tomo a su hija y la arropo en su cama.

\- Sígueme Yuuki.

\- Pero…

\- Yuuki

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Kaname tomo a su hermana de la mano.

.

.

.

Fueron hacia su habitación

El castaño se sentó a la orilla de la cama y cargo a su compañera, dejándola a su lado.

\- Debes estar muriendo de sed, vamos ya no tienes que retenerte, hazlo.

La vampiresa se acercó lentamente hacia el cuello del castaño sintió ese aroma embriagador, saboreo y lo mordió precipitadamente y comenzó a saciar su sed que llevaba años torturándola. Su hermano la abrazo fuertemente mientras se dejaba hacer.

\- L- Lo siento… Onii - Sama

\- Lo sé, ya no debes preocuparte ahora estás conmigo y siempre veré por tu bien estar y el de Juuri.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados un instante dándose calor y tranquilidad.

\- Escogí un vestido para ti, ¿podrías… usarlo? –Le dijo mientras la besaba cariñosamente en la frente-

\- Si, seguro –Asintió mientras su cara se sonrojaba-

\- Gracias por complacerme Yuuki.

La joven fue a asearse y prepararse al salir de tomar su baño quedo observando el vestido frente a ella, era sofisticado, femenino y de un color rosa pastel.

Yuuki se puso el vestido, junto con unos zapatos también sofisticados, se alació su largo cabello, se maquillo un poco y distinguió una botella, al abrirla y sentir su aroma le llego un recuerdo… repentinamente sus ojos se humedecieron, era el perfume de su madre.

Luego pensó:

\- ¿Onii- Sama se molestara si me pongo un poco?

Al final decidió rosearse con el perfume y antes de salir de la habitación se colocó un abrigo negro masculino.

.

.

.

Mientras esto pasaba…

Kaname despertó a Juuri y la puso su regazo, se arremango y perforo su muñeca con los colmillos acercándola a su pequeña.

Juuri de pronto paso de tener una mirada cansada a despabilarse de inmediato y sus ojos se tornaron escarlata y observo como el líquido rojo intenso comenzó a brotar sin pausa.

La pequeña volvió la mirada hacia su padre, esa mirada llena de indecisión, nerviosismo y desesperación.

El vampiro la rodeo con el otro brazo y le aproximo aún más la herida sin decir palabra y la pequeña ya no pudo contenerse más tiempo repentinamente comenzó a lamer sin parar, mientras Kaname la mimaba tiernamente…

\- Buena niña.

\- Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la niña no se despegaba, su padre la seguía consintiendo, Aidou que se encontraba haciendo guardia en la entrada principal de la casa pudo sentir toda la necesidad de la menor. Tanta sed…tanta desesperación de su ser al haber esperado desde prácticamente su nacimiento para esto…

\- Tsk… ese maldito bastardo… - teniendo en la mente la imagen de Kiryuu-

Una vez que la niña se separó de su padre, lagrimas amargas bajaban por sus mejillas, tan dolorosas que doblegarían el corazón de cualquiera...

\- Yo sé que duele, tranquila, pasara pronto – Dijo el sangre pura, observando como los colmillos de la menor comenzaban a perforar su encía.

\- M-me duele… - Sollozo está mirándole desde abajo.

El alma del vampiro se sintió como un agujazo doloroso, este solo la abrazo fuertemente y beso su cabeza.

\- De verdad lo lamento…

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, pregunto Yuuki alterada - Entro a la habitación de prisa-

\- Nada que no sea natural para un vampiro Yuuki – Le dijo su prometido-

Yuuki solo corrió abrazar a su hija, sintiendo una enorme culpa que la rompía en pedazos.

\- Calma Yuuki, yo seré su dolor.

El padre se acercó a su pequeña y roso su mejilla con los labios gentilmente.

La pequeña de pronto se calmó y dejo de llorar.

\- Ya paso Juuri, iremos a lavarte y secarte esas lágrimas, ven conmigo – dijo Kaname, quien tomo a la pequeña de la mano y se dirigió hacia el baño-

Una vez que terminó de limpiar a la niña tomo a su prometida por la cintura.

\- Mi abrigo te queda bien, no has cambiado nada, te ves preciosa.

La joven miro a su prometido, con esos ojos que llenaban al vampiro de compasión y vida.

\- Bésame… -le pidió su amada-

El vampiro se inclinó hacia ella sin quitar la mano de su cintura y con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en su rostro se aproximó a ella.

\- Como lo desee mi prometida - dijo-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la asociación de cazadores…

\- Necesitaras un arma de verdad para cumplir con esta tarea.

\- Yo no he dicho que vaya a matar a nadie director Takeshi.

\- ¿Estás jugando cierto? ¿No estás cansado de ser el peón en el juego de Kuran?, tus padres cometieron el mismo error confiando en los sangre pura… eso ¿cómo les resulto, Zero…?

A Kiryuu se le ensombrecieron los ojos y no tuvo nada que decir, se quedó pensativo.

\- Por lo que escuche, tu salvaste a la princesa y aun así ella te dio la espalda ¿no es cierto?

El albino se quedó absorto y respondió:

\- Debo pensar ciertas cosas… tendrá mi respuesta después.

\- Ya veo, eres más inútil que tu hermano gemelo – le dijo el director esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro-

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – respondió el joven realmente irritado-

\- Por si aún no lo habías notado la muerte de Ichyru estuvo en el plan del vampiro desde un principio.

\- Eso lo sé – respondió Zero fríamente-

\- Ya, me callare… piérdete entonces cazador... fuiste el simple amante de la próxima reina Kuran porque estoy seguro de que Kaname no la va a compartir, de haber sabido que los Kiryuu eran tan blandos los habríamos sacado de la asociación tiempo atrás.

Zero se giró y golpeo a puño cerrado la pared más cercana agrietándola.

\- Solo intento que dejes de ser la vergüenza de tu familia – El director se acercó al albino y puso dos Jackal* en sus manos- estas armas volverán en cenizas a un noble con tres disparos y necesitas cinco para acabar con un sangre pura.

\- Haz lo correcto Kiryuu.

Zero acepto las armas se limitó a asentir sin palabra alguna y paso a retirarse de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews para motivarnos!**

 **Mañana les contare otro hermoso sueño…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por apoyarme! espero les guste este capítulo**

 **y si no, no me interesa :) sus reviews me motivan :D**

 **huelen feo... jajajaja... no se crean.**

 **Atte sandwichdejamon**

.

.

.

En la mansión Kuran ese mismo día por la tarde…

Kaname fue hacia el escritorio para hablar con Seirin en privado, pero antes de salir de la habitación donde estaba su prometida y su hija…

Yuuki por favor encárgate de arreglar a Juuri para recibir una visita más tarde, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender antes aquí en casa pero no tardaré – el vampiro dejo la habitación-

.

.

.

Por favor Seirin asegúrate de traer al director Cross a salvo, el viene de visita a ver a Yuuki pero como recientemente abandono la asociación no quiero que sea seguido y den con este sitio.

-Seré cuidadosa Kaname – Sama, lo hare de inmediato. – Serin se retiró a cumplir la orden de su amo-

Gracias Seirin.

.

.

.

Yuuki ayudo a la pequeña a darse un baño, vestirse y peinarse

¿Te gusta estar aquí Juuri?

¡Si! Es divertido estar con Otto – San, yo lo quiero, además ya no tengo tanta hambre… creo…

Estoy segura de que él también te quiere mucho.

Y… ¿dónde está mi otro padre?

Yuuki de pronto recordó la carta que había leído, el cambio de actitud de Zero que era tan distante y recordó como abandono la casa sin meditarlo , como Zero la llamaba repetidas veces mientras ella se alejaba y no hizo caso

El… no… - Yuuki ya no dijo nada más-

La pequeña miro extrañada a su madre y solo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No te sientas sola, papá y yo estamos aquí.

La vampiresa abrazo a su pequeña con mucha fuerza y murmuro:

Papa y yo somos los que estamos aquí para ti.

Yuuki tomo el cepillo de cabello y comenzó a amarrar el cabello de Juuri.

No lo amarres – dijo Kaname, que estaba de pronto parado afuera de la habitación- se ve perfecta con su cabello suelto al igual que tú.

Yuuki sonrió y dejo de recoger el cabello de la niña simplemente comenzó a cepillarlo hasta que quedó liso.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si todo esta…

Mamá esta triste – interrumpió la niña repentinamente-

No, no estoy bien.

Al ver la mirada de su prometida el vampiro se inclinó a su altura.

Seria buen momento para que hablemos.

Yuuki asintió.

Aidou llamo Kaname.

Si Kaname – Sama

Por favor cuida a Juuri un momento Yuuki y yo debemos hablar.

Si lo hare.

Yuuki y Kaname salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Aidou solo con la niña.

.

.

.

En ese instante sonó el timbre…

Ruka. Por favor abre la puerta.

SI, Kaname – Sama

Ruka se dirigió a la entrada y recibió al director Cross.

Buenas tardes, Director pase por aquí a la sala kaname – Sama no debe tardar.

Muy amable Ruka esperare.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Yuuki y Kaname…

Kaname abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el escritorio y la biblioteca.

Pasa Yuuki, sientate.

Yuuki fue a sentarse en el sillón que había en la habitación y el vampiro se sentó a su lado.

¿Tienes sed, Yuuki?

Si… no en realidad tengo preguntas –en ese instante la joven se alteró, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?, ¿Por qué fuiste por mí? y ¿porque Zero…

Su hermano le puso un dedo en los labios, Calma Yuuki, te lo explicare, calma.

Estoy aquí desde hace un año.

La joven quedo perpleja al oírlo decir eso, ¡Qué!

El plan era dejarte con Zero y no volver a tu vida, para darte tranquilidad a ti y a Juuri, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Zero recibió esa carta con órdenes de tomar la vida de ambas, el director de la asociación ha cambiado, Kein Cross abandono la asociación y el nuevo director Takeshi lo ha sustituido, él quiere acabar con todos los vampiros estén en su lista o no.

Yuuki quedo ensimismada y paralizada.

Yo no podía permitirlo Yuuki así que fui por ti, tranquila yo estoy contigo, estas a salvo aquí.

Yuuki confundida, abrazo a su prometido.

Kaname devolvió el abrazo.

No llores, nada de esto es culpa tuya, al parecer Zero no había tomado con certeza su decisión, pero yo no iba a quedarme esperando ¿Lo entiendes?

Si – dijo Yuuki sollozando-

De un momento a otro la joven se apartó y le planto un beso en los labios al vampiro.

Gracias por cuidar de mí como siempre Onii - Sama.

Yuuki eso no se agradece, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Aunque la joven se sentía aliviada tenía e corazón por la mitad, Zero de alguna manera le había mentido y decidió no contarle nada en ese instante sus sentimientos por Zero eran una mezcla de rabia, enojo, tristeza y amor.

Ella solo pensaba:

En realidad quiere matarme… o su plan es diferente.

Vamos Yuuki seguro que esa carita mejora al ver a cierta visita.

La castaña vio desde abajo a su hermano y sonrió.

Espera ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

Después seguiremos con esto la visita nos espera – le respondió su prometido-

Yuuki seco sus lágrimas y ambos tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la sala de estar.

.

.

.

Gracias por venir director, es un pacer tenerlo de visita.

El placer es mío Kaname- Kun, ¡Yuuki! ¡qué alegría me da verte, has crecido y estas hermosa! – exclamo el director mientras apretujaba a la joven y estaba completamente exaltado-

A mí también me da mucho gusto verte – respondió la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro-

¿Por qué no habías ido a verme antes? – pregunto ella-

Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas Yuuki, pero Kaname me ha dicho dónde estabas y me invito para venir a verte ¡a ti y a mi nieta!, ¿! Dónde está mi nieta!?

Aidou -llamo Kaname - Ya pueden bajar.

¡Oh, que emoción! No puedo esperar a conocerla y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Juuri –respondió Kaname-

E- Es precioso –respondió el director con cierta melancolía en su rostro- ¿Quién lo ha decidido?

Yo lo hice.

¡Oh, Kaname – Kun!, me alegra, excelente idea

Aidou bajo las escaleras con la niña a un lado, al llegar al primer piso, el noble saludo cortésmente.

Hola director.

Hola Aidou que bueno verte.

La pequeña se quedó refugiada detrás de su madre.

Vamos Juuri no piensas saludar – Dijo su padre-

La pequeña se acercó lentamente a su abuelo y se inclinó para saludar.

Es encantadora –dijo su abuelo- y es idéntica a ti Yuuki.

Si lo es… -dijo Yuuki sonriendo-

En ese momento llego un sirviente, la comida está servida Kaname – Sama.

Todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa incluyendo a los nobles.

Juuri intentó sentarse pero no alcanzaba porque el asiento era bastante alto, trato de dar brinquitos y no funciono.

Aidou miro a su amo y este dio su aprobación así que cargo a la niña y la puso en el asiento.

Gracias – le dijo Juuri al noble-

Este solo asintió

¡Si comida muero de hambre! – exclamo la niña- vio su plato y había una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminando su rostro al ver el jugoso filete de carne que humeaba directo a su nariz pero se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato al ver las verduras en la otra esquina del plato.

Iuu… frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos y se reacomodo en la silla. No pienso comer eso, no, no, no.

El sangre pura dejo salir un pequeña sonrisa y le dijo a su hija:

Son verduras y debes comerlas todas.

No, mejor solo la carne necesito peteina –le respondió la menor-

No te gastes Onii - Sama llevo años intentándolo y nada – dijo la madre-

Pues conmigo no hay opción debe comerlas, así que se buena y obedece.

La pequeña cruzo los brazos de nuevo y le mostro su lengua a Kaname para demostrar su inconformidad.

No hagas eso Juuri, es irrespetuoso, solo cómelos por favor.

Juuri comenzó a devorar su carne con mucho entusiasmo.

Es idéntica a su madre en necedad – Dijo el director- pero idéntica a su padre en el mal genio.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

De repente Shiki logro percibir algo desagradable.

Primo – Se dirigió a Kaname-

Si ya lo sé – contesto el vampiro con disgusto-

Kaname se levantó de la mesa y le pidió al grupo que rodeara la casa, Aidou quédate con Juuri, Yuuki ven conmigo, director no salga de la casa y Juuri cuando regrese quiero ver ese plato vacío.

Todos siguieron las órdenes de Kaname y el director se dirigió hacia la sala.

¿Por qué todo el mundo hace lo que dice Otto – San? –pregunto Juuri a Aidou que estaba a su lado-

Porque es el líder, un sangre pura.

¿Cómo yo?

Si

Así que… ¿harías lo que yo te pidiera?

Si

Ya veo…

La pequeña le sonrió al rubio, le guiño un ojo.

Él pensó para sus adentros ¿Qué es lo que pretendes mocosa?

La niña le arrimo el plato y le dijo:

Otto - San pidió ver el plato vacío pero nunca dijo quién debía comerlo todo, ahora comete mis verduras.

¡Que! – dijo Aidou con rostro sorprendido- y pensó a sus adentros:

No niña por favor Kaname - Sama me matara

Dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera, corrijo, por favor comete mis verduras.

El vampiro irritado se dio cuenta de su enorme error y tomo el cubierto, comenzando a comer la verdura – El solo pensó esto es patético sigo ordenes de una niña de 5 años igual de manipuladora que su madre-

Mientras Aidou comía y seguía quejándose la niña se escurrió del asiento y salió al patio por la puerta de atrás pues ella también sintió esa presencia, mientras salía pensaba:

Tengo sed y mi garganta me pica, supongo que está bien si voy a buscar a papá.

En ese momento la niña logro distinguir a alguien parado en la esquina mirando hacia la calle.

Corrió hacia él y de improviso CHOMP le encajo los colmillos por instinto y no lo dejaba ir.

AHH, ¡maldita mocosa suéltame! –este al volver la mirada hacia abajo le hecho unos ojos aterradores y penetrantes-

Con la otra mano libre el sujeto esculcó en su bolsillo para sacar su arma y de pronto…

¿Qué crees que haces Kiryuu? – Pregunto Ichijo a su espalda amenazándolo con el sable al cuello-

La pequeña del susto tan repentino retrajo los colmillos.

Juuri ven aquí ahora – dijo Kaname con voz profunda-

La pequeña obedeció y corrió hacia el vampiro que la llamaba y este la tomo de la mano, volvió la mirada hacia la menor, esa mirada sería y fría de desaprobación.

Te dije que debías quedarte con Aiou, ¿No fue así?

La menor con mirada atemorizada y confundida solo pudo decir:

L- Lo siento.

Yuuki lleva a Juuri adentro yo me encargare.

Yuuki que estaba a un lado de Kaname, volvió la mirada al albino llena de desilusión, tristeza, rabia, sintiendo que se rompía por dentro se quedó paralizada...

Yuuki, haz lo que te pido ahora.

La vampiresa tomo a Juuri de la mano y dio media vuelta.

¡Otto – San! –grito la niña con desesperación mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos -

El padre miro a la menor y sonrió –todo está bien Juuri, ve adentro-

De pronto de la ventana de la sala… Kaname - Kun talvez deberías….

En tan solo un instante las ventanas de la sala que daban hacia el jardín se agrietaron y el director volvió a cerrar la ventana.

Kaname realmente enojado se acercó al cazador…

Dejalo Ichijo – le ordeno su amo- y el noble retiro la espada del cuello del albino.

El sangre pura le tomo la mano que estaba perdida en el bolsillo con fuerza y el cazador ya tenía el arma de fuego en la mano.

¡Ibas a apuntarle con esto! – exclamo el castaño mientras sus ojos se tornaban escarlata-

Lo que vio era un arma de color blanca bastante grande de 12 milímetros.

Kaname con la mano libre sujetó al intruso del cuello con extrema fuerza.

Eso es lo que me encanta de ti Kuran tu manera tan extraordinaria de perder la compostura –logro soltar el albino de forma entrecortada-

Insolente –dijo el mayor apretando la mandíbula

El sangre pura apretó aún más el cuello de su adversario y con la otra mano donde aún tenía atrapada su muñeca comenzó a torcerla hasta que la escucho crujir.

Eres tan frágil, Ichijo llévate el arma –exigió el vampiro-

De pronto el castaño soltó al cazador, que no dejaba de ahogarse y el primero dio media vuelta.

La próxima vez sabemos que resultara diferente – reto el cazador-

Kaname volvió hacia Zero levanto la mano y… ZAP soltó una bofetada.

Eso es para que aprendas un poco de respeto - dijo el mayor, y de nuevo ZAP -

Y esa ¡por qué demonios! -respondió el cazador-

Porque puedo y es divertido Zero… no vuelvas a tocar lo que no te pertenece, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que olvide lo que significa la palabra lastima.

Kaname dio media vuelta y se retiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y si no es así me vale madre... :)

.

.

.

Después de unos instantes Kaname ya no logro percibir al cazador y entro a la casa.

Todos los nobles estaban molestos y alterados.

Primo, ¿qué hacia esa basura por aquí? –pregunto Shiki molesto-

Kaname no respondió, ¿dónde están?

En el segundo piso Sama en el cuarto de Juuri me parece – contesto Akatsuki-

Kaname subió al segundo piso y encontró a la joven y a la pequeña abrazadas, mientras Juuri lloraba.

¡Otto – San! - grito la menor al ver a su padre y corrió a recibirlo con los abrazos –

Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí no llores –dijo su padre para tranquilizarla mientras la cargaba y aceptaba el abrazo-

Yuuki… ¿te encuentras bien?

La castaña volvió la mirada hacia el con lágrimas en el rostro.

Ven aquí… -le extendió el brazo para que se aproximara y la abrazó por igual-

Lo lamento Yuuki.

La joven no respondió, se quedó disfrutando el abrazo y la compañía de las dos personas a su lado.

El vampiro después de un instante bajo a la niña y aparto a su prometida.

Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Dónde está Hanabusa?, ¡AIDOU! grito Kaname.

De pronto el noble apareció a fuera de la habitación -¿s-s-si, Kaname – Sama?-

Te ordene que cuidaras a Juuri, ¿qué estabas haciendo mientras ella se salió?

No… en realidad yo… es que… -seguí ordenes de la menor-

El vampiro volvió la mirada hacia su hija y esta solo se sonrojo y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro –uppss-

La mirada del sangre pura se ensombreció y se volvió hacia el noble – Déjame entender… ¿Seguiste ordenes de una niña de 5 años? ¿En lugar de seguir las mías?

Y solo para aclarar ¿cueles fueron estas órdenes?

Me ordeno que me comiera sus vegetales…. –dijo Hanabusa con voz entrecortada y temblando-

L- Lo sien…

Yuuki se fue de la habitación junto con la pequeña en menos de un segundo y de pronto…

¡ZAP! Kaname soltó la bofetada al noble demasiado fuerte, la mejilla de Auidou enrojeció.

No quiero oírlo Aidou… tendrás tu merecido castigo

Seirin -la llamo Kaname-

¿Si Kaname – Sama?

Asegúrate de que Aidou limpie cada piso de esta mansión con este pequeño cepillo – dijo Kaname con voz fría-

Así lo hare –respondió Seirin- vamos bueno para nada –se dirigió al noble-

No quiero ver ni una sola mancha.

Kaname – Kun al fin te encuentro.

AH, con usted quería hablar director dígame… ¿Qué es esto?

El vampiro sacó el arma de 12 milimetros del cazador…

¿Eso lo traía Kiryuu?

Por supuesto, su plan era apuntarle a Juuri con esto –dijo el castaño extremamente molesto-

¡Qué!, ¿De dónde saco esto?... Kaname – Kun esto es una Jackal esto puede volver cenizas a un noble con 3 disparos y con 5 a alguien como tú pero… si hubiera disparado a la pequeña Juuri con esto…

Repentinamente las ventanas y las paredes de la habitación hasta el corredor quedaron agrietadas y el piso levantado.

Ya veo… -respondió el vampiro, con la mirada ensombrecida y la voz fría-

Y entonces el sangre pura entendió que Zero no pudo haber conseguido el arma por su cuenta y que tenía un nuevo adversario en el tablero de ajedrez.

¿Cómo es que Juuri salió de la casa en ese momento?

Lo que me recuerda… -murmuro el castaño- y se retiró de la habitación

¿K- Kaname – Kun…?

Juuri… -canto el padre buscándola-

La pequeña se refugió detrás de su madre esperando a que el truco de verdad diera resultado.

Yuuki puso cara de inocencia y desvió la mirada de su prometido.

Kaname se arrodillo frente a la joven y dijo tranquilo:

Aquí estas, ven conmigo –extendiendo una mano-

La pequeña cubrió su boca con ambas manos y no salió.

Eso no va a resultar Juuri… sal antes de que me enfade aún más…

La pequeña salió y su padre la jalo suavemente de la muñeca.

Me desobedeciste, saliste de casa cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras… y no solo eso sino que me mentiste y no comiste tus vegetales-dijo el padre con voz seria mirando a la pequeña directamente a los ojos fríamente-

La pequeña miro hacia su madre buscando refugio pero… nada.

El vampiro tomo la barbilla de la pequeña para hacer que esta lo mirase y movió la cabeza negando. –ven conmigo-

El padre tomo a la niña de la mano y se dirigió al estudio.

Oohhh esa pequeña es igual a ti Yuuki – dijo el director-

Onii – Sama no te...

El vampiro desvió la mirada – ni lo intentes Yuuki, no lograras convencerme Juuri está castigada-

Pero…

Director- volvió a decir Kaname con mirada penetrante-

Está bien – dijo el director con mirada de desencanto-

.

.

.

Kaname abrió la puerta del estudio y se sentó con Juuri en el sillón

Otto- San lo siento…

Eso no es suficiente –respondió su padre- Estas castigada

El vampiro se recostó en el sillón y recostó a la pequeña sobre el

Ahora quédate así hasta que te perdone…

Y ¿eso es mucho tiempo? –preguntó la menor-

El tiempo será el que yo decida.

¿Sigue siendo mucho tiempo? -volvió a preguntar-

Shhh… basta

Kaname comenzó a mimar a la pequeña jugando su cabello

Papá esto no es divertido

¿Acaso no te agrada? –pegunto su padre sonriendo-

No

Ah perfecto, entonces hago un muy buen trabajo.

¡Papá!

Has lo que te pido o aumentare el tiempo

Está bien…

De pronto la pequeña de tanto mimo se quedó dormida y el padre por igual y así se pasó un largo rato…

¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –dijo Yuuki que estaba en la sala con el director-

Oh Vamos Yuuki estoy seguro de que Kaname – Kun no se la va a comer…

.

.

.

¡Qué idiota eres Kiryuu! te dije que hicieras lo correcto pero con eso no me refería a que atacaras a los Kuran es su propia casa estando las probabilidades en tu contra… -le dijo Takeshi al joven cazador-

Si, lo hice es algo que no pude evitar y que…

¡Cierra la boca imbécil!, los planes que tengo son mucho más grandes, es que no lo entiendes… si haces lo que te pida te prometo que te desharás de ese vampiro sin problemas.

Y… ¿qué es lo que espera que haga? que me quede esperando

Eso es justo lo que quiero que hagas, escúchame Zero los cazadores que se negaron a seguir las ordenes de la asociación ya fueron destituidos esta misma tarde…

¡Que usted hizo que!

Ahora están los verdaderos cazadores los que se preocupan por los humanos y no hacen alianzas con los sangre pura, le pondremos fin a las cadenas Kuran, a sus semejantes y a cualquiera que se cruce en el camino.

Zero se quedó paralizado y recordó como Kaname le rompía la muñeca – eres tan frágil-

Vampiro engreído y arrogante –pensó Kiryuu-

Pero admito que te me adelantaste cazador… también pensaba desasearme de la pequeña Juuri primero, vez como las grandes mentes piensan igual.

No hubo respuesta el albino se quedó pensativo con rostro inexpresivo.

.

.

.

La pequeña Juuri de pronto se despertó violentamente – ¡AH!-

El castaño se sentó y acomodo a su hija- ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? calma estás conmigo…

La pequeña abrazó a Kaname y este seco sus lágrimas -¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? pregunto-

La pequeña miro a su padre pensativa y no respondió… solo negó con la cabeza – no importa… - dijo la menor-

El padre no insistió, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado por la mente de Juuri

El vampiro se arremango la camisa como la primera vez – Vamos Juuri, tienes sed ¿no es así? bebe...

El pura sangre le acercó la muñeca a los labios de la niña y repentinamente mordió sin meditarlo, comenzó a calmar su sed, el vampiro pudo escuchar claramente como el corazón de la menor palpitaba increíblemente veloz y como de pronto comenzó a regularse.

Siempre voy a estar contigo Juuri, siempre… -murmuro Kaname-

Una vez que la pequeña quedo satisfecha ambos salieron de la habitación.

.

.

.

La pequeña salió disparada hacia su abuelo y se fueron a la habitación de la menor.

Aidou, ve y cuídalos -exigió Kaname serio y con voz fría-

Si Kaname – Sama –respondió el noble- y subió al segundo piso

Cuando el vampiro sintió un aroma delicioso, entró a la cocina encontró a su prometida preparando el postre.

Tu cocinando…. No lo puedo creer.

En realidad tuve que aprender –dijo Yuuki sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro-

¿Quieres probar?

El sangre pura se acercó y su prometida le metió a la boca un pequeño pedazo del Rollcake Deco que ella había preparado.

¿Te gusta? – pregunto Yuuki con expresión de emoción-

Realmente lo hiciste muy bien –respondió su hermano-

Y ella tenía esa mirada… tan suya

– me alegra que te guste Onii – Sama-

El hermano miro a su prometida directamente a los ojos por un momento y Yuuki volvió a sonrojarse y se puso nerviosa desviando la mirada hacía el otro lado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede Yuuki? siempre haces eso…

Si bueno es que yo… no lo puedo evitar, me pones nerviosa

Ya veo… -dijo su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en el rostro-

Yuuki dio media vuelta para terminar de adornar el postre y sintió como su prometido la rodeaba con sus brazos

El castaño se acercó a su prometida lo más que pudo y le dijo al oído –y… esto ¿Te pone nerviosa?

La joven volvió a sonrojarse y su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad – s-si… bueno… es que… en realidad… yo….

¿Tu….?

Basta Kaname – Sama… trato de terminar y tú lo estas complicando

¿Te parece? Enserio…

Así no puedo comentarme

Eso ya lo sé, lo sé muy bien Yuuki

Entonces para – dijo la castaña amablemente-

Creo… que… no – Dijo Kaname- y le beso el cuello gentilmente

Yuuki que estaba cortando el pastel en rebanadas, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus manos comenzaron a temblar

Dame eso no quiero que te cortes – el mayor le quito el cuchillo de la mano-

Mirame… Yuuki

Nop, no puedo

¿Por qué no?

Porque tienes esa mirada…

¿Qué mirada?

Esa mirada tan tuya que me gana, así que no

Bueno si te niegas, entonces seguiré entreteniéndome…. – el vampiro continuo besando a su prometida recorriendo lentamente su cuello-

K- Kaname – Sempai no….

¿No te agrada?

N- no…. digo… sí, quiero decir… ¡ya basta! –se quejó Yuuki-

Me das taaanto miedo cuando te pones así –se burló el castaño-

Yuuki se dio la vuelta y lo miro… - Onii- Sama –

¿si? – sonrió Kaname -

No hagas eso

Y… ahora ¿que estoy haciendo?

Esa mirada… no me mires así

¿Así, cómo?

Me ves con esa mirada que hace no sé qué conmigo

¿Podrías ser más específica? –pregunto su hermano con esa mirada en los ojos- Creo que no te entiendo

Claro que entiendes….

No prefieres dejarte llevar y dejar que yo te mime… mi linda Yuuki

Ahora no creo que sea el momento – dijo Yuuki entre cortado y tímida-

El vampiro se acercó una vez más a su compañera le aparto el cabello y le susurro:

-quiero que vuelvas a ser mía, por favor- le pidió su prometido gentilmente

\- El rostro de Yuuki realmente se tiño de rosado esta vez y su gesto era de timidez y sorpresa absoluta

\- ¿Eso… es un sí? –Pregunto Kaname- Disculpa Yuuki no quiero presionarte, quizás debería…

\- No, e - está bien, si pero…

\- Kaname dejo escapar esa sonrisa – no dejas de ser tú-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada Yuuki…

-La joven abrazo a su prometido con fuerza - ¿Qué ocurre? Estás bien- dijo el mayor

\- Si… solo… quiero abrazarte eso es todo ¿Puedes quedarte así un momento?

\- Me quedaré así todo el tiempo que desees – dijo sonriendo-

\- Bien, te quiero Onii- Sama

\- Te amo, mi dulce Yuuki, me vas a decir que sucede

\- ….me siento… no importa

\- Sola, es lo que ibas a decir Yuuki – interrumpió el castaño-

\- No quiero lastimarte Kaname – Sama, lo lamento mucho

\- Porque te disculpas por algo así, está bien – su hermano se separó y la vio a los ojos- Ahora estoy aquí y hare lo que sea por ti… así que dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Yuuki comenzó a reír muy dulce, su hermano le sonrió y de improviso el mayor le robo un beso, la joven sintió como el calor y el cariño la revivían de un momento a otro y se negaba a dejar ir a al vampiro mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

\- Podría quedarme aquí y pretender que no tengo trabajo que hacer ¿te parece bien? – Dijo Kaname mientras secaba las lágrimas de su compañera- o puedo intuir que al igual que yo quieres más que un simple beso ¿es así?

\- Yuuki soltó una sonrisa – Esta bien puedes ir a trabajar, solo no salgas de casa-

\- Aquí estaré – Kaname le dio un segundo beso y se retiró de la cocina-

.

.

El abuelo bajo a la sala de estar, tomando a su nieta de la mano y se encontró con el sangre pura

Kaname- Kun creo que es hora de irme

Kaname vio al director y no dijo nada tenía una cara seria…

De acuerdo director fue un placer tenerlo de visita

¡Otto – San no crees que ve muy lindo!

El director estaba cubierto de maquillaje por toda la cara… (maquillaje mal puesto)

El padre no contesto solo se quedó viendo con los brazos cruzados

Director… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – preguntó Yuuki que llego a la sala-

Nada Juuri y yo estábamos jugando, ¿no te parece que hizo un muy buen trabajo?

– Contesto el abuelo-

Debo irme ya, Adios Yuuki volveré pronto

Yuuki abrazo al director… -te extrañe, me alegra que hayas venido-

¡Oh! Yuuki… yo también te extrañe

Serin – llamo el sangre pura-

Si Kaname sama

Por favor escolta al director para que llegue a salvo

Si lo haré –contesto Serin-

Gracias

Adiós abuelo, vuelve a jugar pronto

Claro que volveré, con un amigo que nos puede ayudar – dirigiéndose a Kaname

El vampiro asintió

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero les guste este capítulo... y si no, no me interesa :)

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde….

Juuri… -Llamo Kaname que estaba esperando en la sala estar-

¡Otto - San! – la pequeña bajo y abrazo al vampiro

Tengo algo para ti

En serio ¿qué es?

El padre silbo y de pronto se acercó un enorme can de color negro… - es para ti te protegerá cuando yo no esté-

¡Perrito! Es muy bonito – la pequeña se acercó al perro y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza-

Kaname vio a su pequeña con sonrisa en su rostro

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Yuuki –

Mira Oka- San ¡es mío! Es muy hermoso ¿no crees?

Juro que eh visto a ese perro anteriormente… - de pronto comprendió- Onii- Sama…

¿Si? -Pregunto su prometido con una sonrisa en el rostro-

No creo que….

Está bien Yuuki… esta es una de mis soluciones así tendrá una parte de mi a donde quiera que vaya

Pues… en realidad…

No Yuuki me necesita al igual que tu cuando tenías su edad, son idénticas en ciertas cosas y la necesidad es una de ellas

Está bien

De pronto Ichijo y Aidou entraron a la sala…

Buenas tardes Kaname y Yuuki Sama

Buenas tardes respondieron ambos

En ese momento Hanabusa volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban la niña y el perro

¡Qué¡ -dijo Aidou sorprendido-

¿Qué sucede Aidou? – Ichijo rasco la oreja izquierda del can…-

¿No te agrada el perro Hanabusa? – Pregunto Kaname-

Yuuki se sonrojo y rio…

Bueno es hora de comenzar… llamen a los nobles y vámonos

Si Kaname – Sama

Todos salieron de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar introduciéndose en el bosque por más de cinco kilómetros, la familia Kuran iba por delante los padres con la pequeña en medio tomándose de la mano, el perro salió por igual detrás de Juuri y los nobles iban detrás siguiéndolos

Llegamos – dijo Kaname-

Todos observaron una iglesia enorme, vieja, dañada por el tiempo

Debajo de este lugar podremos practicar sin tener problemas…

Todos siguieron a Kaname y entraron al recinto, - el vampiro abrió una pasadizo escondido en la pared –

Vamos las damas primero – se apartó para que sus dos acompañantes pudieran pasar-

Vamos Juuri – Dijo su madre sin soltarla de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar-

Mami no puedo ver nada…

Usa tus ojos Juuri

De que hablas mamá si mis ojos están siempre en su lugar no puedo quitarlos y volverlos a poner ¿sabes…? Papi…

Llego de pronto su padre y la tomo de la otra mano – Aquí estoy Juuri-

Espera… Kuro – la niña se volvió y llamo al perro – Ven Kuro…

El perro caminó y se colocó enfrente de los Kuran

¡Genial, Esta entrenado!

En ese momento Kaname atrajo a Yuuki hacia él, rodeándola con el brazo y sujetándola de la cintura

No es gracioso Onii- Sama

El vampiro se limitó a sonreír

De pronto pudieron ver una luz del otro lado

Era un enorme espacio vacío, había unas cuantas armas, un par de colchonetas y unas escaleras que daban a un balcón

De acuerdo practiquen entre ustedes nobles, Aidou veamos que logras con Juuri– dijo Kaname-

Pero Kaname – Sama… No voy a lastimarla

Aidou… ¿cómo pretendes que aprenda entonces? Atácala presiona, no pido que la lastimes

De acuerdo

Una cosa más a todos finjan que no existo.

¿K- Kaname – Sama?- preguntaron todos-

¡Ahora! –exigió el sangre pura-

Él vampiro se recargo en la pared a observar todo a su alrededor de brazos cruzados, todos comenzaron a pelear con su respectivos compañero en parejas

La pequeña estaba jugando con el perro distraída

Aidou de pronto cerro los ojos, suspiro pesadamente y abrió los ojos con rostro de seriedad completamente frío e inexpresivo

Juuri – la llamo Aidou-

La niña no hizo caso

El sirviente frunció el ceño y grito de nueva cuenta – ¡JUURI!

La pequeña volvió la mirada algo perdida sin entender bien que sucedía

¿Estas molesto Aidou?

Algo así…

Repentinamente Aidou lanzo dagas de hielo cerca de la pequeña sin causarle daño, aun así la niña estaba realmente asustada…

¡Pudiste a verme lastimado Aidou!

¡Te lastimare si no empiezas a moverte!

Aidou comenzó a lanzar hielo a todas direcciones la niña asustada retrocedía con cada paso ¡YA BASTA AIDOU!

El noble hizo caso omiso y no paro

Yuuki asustada corrió y se puso en medio de Aidou y la niña y con la mirada detuvo las dagas que acercaban a toda velocidad

Akasuki se interpuso y tomo a Yuuki por la muñeca sin lastimarla – Yuuki –Sama por favor no intervenga…

En ese mismo instante Kaname estaba a un lado sujetando el brazo de Akatsuki

Alto Akatsuki – dijo el sangre pura, exigiendo con seriedad-

En ese momento todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a su amo

Yuuki es mía…

Todos estaban absortos

Ven conmigo Yuuki

¿Onii- Sama…?

Ahora, por favor – le pidió su hermano tomándola de la mano-

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al piso de arriba donde estaba la iglesia

Pero es que… Juuri…

Yuuki… -le dijo su prometido levantándole la cara hacia el-

Vamos, suelta tu mejor golpe con esta katana…

¡Que, estas loco! ¡No voy a golpearte!

Yuuki – la llamo de nuevo su prometido gentilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro- Vamos hazlo

No pienso hacerlo, Kaname – Sama y quita esa mirada

Si no lo haces tendré que recurrir a otros métodos

¿D- De que estas hablando?

No me hagas enfadar Yuuki…

Yuuki quedo absorta

Hazlo, ahora

¡No! – grito la joven-

Yuuki … -llamo de nuevo amablemente el vampiro-

¡Olvídalo! Y es mi última palabra –Yuuki dio media vuelta aun con la katana en la mano y comenzó a caminar para salir-

De pronto todo el piso comenzó a agrietarse, las ventanas estallaron las luces del candelabro del techo se apagaron, las flores que se encontraban en el altar se convirtieron en cenizas y en un segundo la atmosfera era increíblemente pesada y desagradable.

Yuuki, mientras todo esto pasaba a su alrededor el corazón le palpitaba muy deprisa, tuvo un repentino escalofrió que le recorría todo su cuerpo y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Cuando se volvió hacia Kaname este tenía los ojos color escarlata y la joven se quedó paralizada

Haz lo que puedas Yuuki… - reto el castaño-

Kaname comenzó arrojar los escombros de suelo hacía Yuuki sin tentarse, uno tras otro a gran velocidad, Yuuki esquivaba, corría, saltaba, daba piruetas por todo el lugar devolvía los escombros hacia Kaname golpeándolos con la katana, mientras ella jadeaba y trataba de jalar aire

Kaname de pronto dio un gran salto y en menos de un segundo quedo frente a Yuuki a nada de distancia, la joven dio un golpe con la katana de madera y el Cataño sin esfuerzo la detuvo con la mano

Ambos sabemos que esa no es toda tu fuerza Yuuki…

Es que no… no puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz de hacerte daño

El sangre pura soltó el arma la miro directo a los ojos y dijo:

Entonces imagina que soy Zero y hazlo

La menor quedo perpleja y de pronto lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, trato de decir algo pero no pudo se dio vuelta y seco sus lagrimas

Eres cruel Onii – Sama… - al mismo momento comenzó a caminar para apartarse-

De pronto su hermano la tomo de la muñeca suavemente para evitar que se marchara – Yuuki, no quiero lastimarte, trato de protegerte, no puedo perderte… ¿Qué harás si no puedes acabar con el asesino?

La mente de la joven quedo en blanco al escuchar esas palabras sentía un repentino frio en su interior, en realidad se le helo el corazón

No hubo respuesta

Yuuki te amo y me niego a perder a mi familia, una vez me dijiste que querías protegerme… bueno, no hay otra manera de hacerlo ¿entiendes? Yo haré lo mismo por ti y tus enemigos no van a dudar te lastimaran a ti y a Juuri si pueden

De nuevo a Yuuki la envolvió el frio pero también rabia y miedo al mismo tiempo

Soltó la muñeca de la mano de su prometido y se retiró sin decir palabra

Kaname no la siguió

.

.

.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el primer piso en el segundo estaba Aidou lanzando el hielo hacia Juuri…

¡Otto-San! – La pequeña volvió la mirada hacia atrás pero no vio a su padre- ¡perrito! –llamo Juuri pero el perro no se movió se echó de panza al suelo – ¡eres un mal perro, mal perro!

Aidou seguía presionando a la pequeña sin dejarla en paz y de pronto….

¡Ya basta, déjame tranquila! – el piso se agrieto y la pequeña con una intensa mirada lanzo los pedazos a Aidou causándole rasguños en el rostro

¡Ahhh! -Se quejó el noble-

Ves que si puedes hacerlo Juuri - dijo Kaname que se encontraba a su espalda- bien hecho, ven conmigo – el padre cargo a la niña y se dirigió hacia el balcón, colocándola en la esquina-

¡Papa, no quiero estar aquí arriba!

Tranquila yo te estoy sosteniendo

¡No quiero, no quiero por favor! -la pequeña se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de su padre y con la otra a su camisa-

Cálmate, Juuri confía en mi suelta el cuello de mi camisa

¡No!

Anda suéltate yo tengo tu mano

La pequeña soltó la camisa de su padre

Ahora cierra tus ojos y respira profundamente

La pequeña siguió las instrucciones, pero de pronto ya no sintió la mano de Kaname , la pequeña abrió sus ojos y vio al vampiro en el piso de abajo enfrente del balcón

Ven conmigo Juuri estaré esperándote justo aquí, pero primero tus alas…. Debes hacer que broten

P- Pero no sé como hacerlo

Ven aquí –repitió el castaño-

¡No lo hare! Me da miedo

Eres igual de complicada que tu madre, hazlo vamos – dijo su padre-

¡No, no y más no! – se quejó Juuri-

No comiences… me harás enfadar

Pues no quiero –respondió la menor y cruzó sus brazos-

De pronto el rubio se colocó detrás de la niña y… la empujo

¡Ahhh! ¡Te odio Aidou! ¡Otto- Sama!

Tus alas Juuri – dijo el sangre pura-

La pequeña por miedo e instinto y sin entender como hizo brotar sus alas, comenzó a volar sin mucha fluidez y poco equilibrio – ¡Nooooo quieroooo moriiir!- al mismo tiempo la pequeña batía sus brazos de arriba abajo como si esto fuera ayudarla y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en brazos de su padre

Ya estás conmigo Juuri – su padre la abrazó con fuerza y le beso la frente-

Quiero irme a casa Otto- San… -suplico la niña llorando-

Iremos a casa Juuri, no llores

Vámonos a casa –ordeno Kaname-

Todos salieron y siguieron al vampiro

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya había anochecido…

Kaname se dirigió con Juuri a su habitación, la preparo para dormir y le conto un cuento y cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida… él salió

Aidou quédate con Juuri, iré a buscar a Yuuki – dijo el vampiro-

Si Kaname- Sama

Kaname se dirigió hacia la sala, a la cocina y al estudio pero no logró encontrarla

.

.

.

Yuuki se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación y no dejaba de llorar y pensaba en ese momento en lo que su hermano le había dicho - ¿Qué pasara si no puedes acabar con el asesino?-

¿Asesino? –Pensó- Zero… Takeshi…

Y recordó cómo le dio la espalda a su hermano

¿Por qué? Soy una idiota, lo volví a lastimar ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel? – luego pensó, Zero… ¿lo sigo amando…? ¿qué es lo que siento…? porque es tan complicado…

Yo quiero protegerlo , quiero proteger a mi hermano, deja de ser tan débil Yuuki… -dijo para si- eres una tonta

Yuuki… -llamo su hermano que estaba afuera de la puerta-

Ella volvió la mirada hacía el con lágrimas en los ojos…

El castaño cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a su promedia hincándose

Lo siento Yuuki , fui cruel… no quería lastimarte dijo el vampiro mientras le sostenía la cara-

Mis emociones siempre tienen el efecto opuesto…. –dijo su hermano-

Yuuki por favor se mía otra vez y deja que te muestre una vez más con quien es que pertenece tu corazón….

Yuuki se paralizo, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sintió un repentino calor, y dejo de pensar en todo lo que le preocupaba en ese momento…. Para Yuuki todo se desvaneció y no pudo evitar entregarse a su deseo

Onii- Sama…

Por esta noche soy solamente Kaname, por favor

No puedo…

Lo harás por mi Yuuki


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la tardanza, este es el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y si no, no me importa... broma :)**

¡WARNING ALERTA DE LEMMON!

La menor tomo a su prometido por los hombros y dejo que él se aproximara para darle un beso en los labios y cuando el roso sus labios ella volvió a sentir ese tibio calor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, que la menor sintió bastante agradable, una vez que se separaron…

Sigues sonrojándote Yuuki –dijo el sangre pura-

L- Lo siento Onii…

Kaname, solo Kaname en eso quedamos ¿no es así? – interrumpió el mayor-

La vampiresa tenía esa mirada…

El sangre pura acaricio la mejilla de Yuuki , ella sonrió y su hermano entendió el mensaje de aprobación

¿Segura? –pregunto el vampiro-

La castaña asintió

Si algo no te agrada puedes pedir que me detenga Yuuki ¿entiendes verdad?

S- si –su compañera lo tomo del cabello y volvió a besarlo profundamente

En verdad confió en ti Onii… K – Kaname

El castaño aparto hacia atrás de la oreja el cabello de su prometida y le susurro :

Me gusta cómo suena –mostrando plena satisfacción en el rostro-

El vampiro cargo a su compañera, recostándola sobre la cama y se quedó contemplando sus ojos por un instante –juro que eres hermosa Yuuki-

La menor se sonrojo como de costumbre

Kaname deslizo sus largos dedos por el cuerpo de la menor, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; el liston de su vestido. En esos besos en donde podían sentir la pasión del otro, acariciándose mutuamente bajo la luz del otro, Kaname deslizo sus colmillos por el cuello de la vampireza, quería…demostrarle, que era solo suya, haciendo lo posible porque su instinto no ganara ante su razón, pero…escucharla, olerla, tocarla… se volvería loco…

\- K-kaname… - Yuuki arqueo la espalda cuando sintió la lengua del mayor deslizarse por su piel. Apretando sus manos en su espalda, tratando de alguna forma sujetarse.

Apretando los ojos, sonrojada, esperando sentir el placentero y tortuoso beso letal de su hermano en su cuello, con el suave dolor que siempre conllevaban sus colmillos al perforar su delgada piel, y sin embargo…

\- Shh…Yuuki… tranquila… yo no te hare daño.

El castaño acaricio su mejilla nuevamente y le miro desde arriba, mostrándole en su mirada compasiva que él no…seria como Zero. Él no la heriría, ni haría lo que ella no quisiera.

.

Yuuki cubrió su intimidad con sus manos, temblorosa.

Kaname la miraba desde arriba, con compresión y paciencia, ya no podía formular palabras, con sus escarlatas brillando. La menor suspiro cuando separo sus manos de su cuerpo, mostrándose ante su hermano.

\- No…te tengo miedo, Kaname… - Le dijo cariñosa, acariciando sus mejillas, le sonrió tímida.

Kaname tomo su mano, besando su muñeca, cerca de sus venas, volviendo a pasar su lengua por su piel.

El vampiro tomo las manos de Yuuki y las coloco sobre los botones de su camisa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – hazlo tú…- le pidió mientras el recargaba su frente contra la de su compañera

Yuuki comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, pero sus manos aun temblaban un poco, en realidad ella no lo podía evitar, desde que ella tenía memoria Kaname siempre había podido hacer estremecer todo su cuerpo, cuando terminó con los botones ella le quito la camisa lo observo unos instantes y deslizó la mano por su pecho

Repentinamente Yuuki pudo sentir el aroma embriagador de la colonia de Kaname que siempre le dio a ella un sentimiento reconfortante desde que era niña, así que la menor se acercó hacia el cuello de su hermano para recibir el olor más de cerca rosándolo con la punta de su nariz

¿Qué sucede Yuuki? –preguntó Kaname-

Nada… - de pronto una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro-

Kaname puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven

¿Tienes sed, mi linda Yuuki?

Yo…

Vamos, eres un vampiro Yuuki, si es tu deseo entonces… hazme sentir dolor

La joven paso su lengua por el cuello de su prometido y después encajo sus colmillos, perforando su piel, su hermano la mimaba con cariño y dejaba que la menor hiciera lo que quisiese… una vez que ella se separó…

El vampiro tomo el rostro de su hermana con ambas manos –no tengas miedo de tu parte animal…porque esa es la verdadera Yuuki-

Cambiaron de lugares y ahora su hermana lo observaba desde arriba, Kaname la pego contra el al abrazarla, saboreando y mordiendo lentamente su cuello…

La menor se dejó hacer… luego atrapo sus labios en un beso profundo.

.

Kaname se irguió, sosteniendo a la menor por la espalda y su cadera, acerco los labios a su vientre y comenzó a besarla gentilmente, recostándola sobre las mullidas almohadas.

Yuuki arqueo la espalda al estremecerse.

\- ¡O-Onii-Sama…!

El mayor deslizo su lengua por la suave piel de entre sus piernas, cerca del punto donde sabía que la haría gritar; sin embargo… era malo, y deslizando sus colmillos por su sensible piel, la miro desde abajo.

\- Yuuki…lo prometiste…

La castaña estaba más que sonrojada, mirándole tiro suave de uno de sus mechones de cabello, apenas como un regaño.

\- L-lo siento. P-pero… ¿te diviertes haciendo esto, verdad? – Sabia que a su hermano le encantaba ver sus reacciones ante algo que el hiciera, como un regalo.

Kaname coloco las piernas de la menor sobre sus hombros, y sonriéndole suave, le dio la razón sobre lo que le acusaba.

\- Solo disfrútalo…Yuuki…

La vampiresa iba a reclamar antes de gemir sobresaltada, aferrando sus manos al cabello del otro mientras sentía como este hacia lo que quería.

La menor sintió como su cuerpo paso de un calor tibio a hervirle por completo su sangre, la sensación llego hasta la punta de sus pies dándole incomparable placer…

Después de un momento… que la joven sintió como algo eterno su hermano volvió a recostarse sobre ella

¿Estás bien? –preguntó el vampiro amablemente-

S-sí, lo estoy – la menor dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio-

.

El mayor entrelazo sus manos con las de ella.

\- ¿Te duele, Yuuki? ¿Quieres que me detenga…? – Kaname la miraba a los ojos, se sentía bien dentro de ella, pero…no haría nada si a su hermana no le placía. Esperaría a que se acostumbrara.

La menor no contesto solo cerro sus ojos porque realmente estaba disfrutando lo que estaba sintiendo y su hermano entendió que ella se sentía cómoda, la menor volvió a gemir y en ese momento los ojos del vampiro se tornaron escarlata otra vez

En algún punto cada uno se dejó llevar por su instinto animal y su hermano comenzó a comportarse un poco más dominante sin dañar a su prometida

Yuuki ya no pensaba con claridad de pronto dejo de usar la razón y tomo a su hermano por la espalda… cada movimiento hacia estremecer cada nervio de su cuerpo y sin quererlo, comenzó a rasguñar la espalda del vampiro con una fuerza considerable dejando pequeños hilos de sangre sobre su rasgada piel.

Yuuki hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y repentinamente el vampiro clavo sus colmillos profundamente en su garganta, su prometida se quejó de dolor sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda pero a pesar de eso la menor se dejó, entregándose a su hermano

En ese momento la vampiresa recordó la primera vez que los colmillos de su prometido habían atravesado su piel…

/Flash back/

Trate…. Intente recordar hice lo mejor que pude y no puedo ver nada todo se ha manchado de sangre…

Basta Yuuki es suficiente, es hora de que despiertes antes… de que te envuelva la locura

Kaname saco sus colmillos y perforo la garganta de su hermana

K- Kaname – Sempai….

El vampiro cubrió la boca de la pequeña con su mano y siguió mordiéndola, una vez que se separó…

Yuuki… por favor solo tú eres la única que puede hacerlo – él seco las lágrimas que Yuuki tenía en el rostro-

Kaname volvió a usar sus colmillos para perforar su muñeca… mantuvo la sangre en su boca y le dio un profundo beso a su hermana pasando el líquido escarlata hacia su boca

Yuuki despertó repentinamente, algo alterada al no entender que era lo que sucedía…. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que el sabor en su boca era la deliciosa sangre de Kaname - Sama y ella se entregó completamente a ese inesperado y tan deseado beso… Al abrir sus ojos…

¿Has despertado Yuuki, sabes quién soy?

La joven recordo que ese hombre con mirada cautivadora, esa persona que le había salvado la vida hace ya diez años de la cual desde el primer momento que la vio quedo prendida de él era su hermano mayor…

Quien siempre la cuido, protegió y le daba calor en los días en los que ella se sentía tan sola, ese amor tan único que jamás pudo olvidar…

/Fin de flash back/

La joven abrió sus ojos y pronuncio casi sin aliento – gracias Onii – Sama, gracias por todo- y al mismo tiempo lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Al oír esas palabras el vampiro se incorporó Yuuki… te recuerdo que prometiste…

Perdona por haberte dejado solo durante tanto tiempo, en verdad lo siento, siento que hayas muerto de sed, lamento haberte dejado con un sufrimiento tan grande, siento haber bebido su sangre, como lo…

Shhhh…. Yuuuki –interrumpió el vampiro- nada de eso fue culpa tuya, ya lo sabes… fue decisión de padre, madre así como mía hicimos lo que era mejor para ti

Aun así, como lo lamento, por favor perdóname…

Mi ingenua y dulce Yuuki, no cambiaras nunca, entiende que eso es algo que yo estuve dispuesto a soportar para darte una mejor vida y yo siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo no importa lo que tu decidas en el futuro, no hay nada que perdonar –el mayor beso la frente de su amada y le sonrió, moviéndose un poco para complacerla. – Yuuki…seré un poco más… pero, si te lastimo, por favor dímelo…

La menor le miro desde abajo, antes de sonreírle con suaves lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- e-estaré bien…Kaname.

El castaño retomo de manera un poco más violenta haciendo que su prometida realmente sacara un grito ahogado debido al placer

.

.

.

En ese instante Aidou que hacía su trabajo cuidando a la niña, leía en un rincón del cuarto con una vela mientras la pequeña dormía.

Madre mía… ya no hay respeto… - se acomodó en su lugar. ´ ¡Por supuesto que podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba! A veces ser un vampiro tenia desventajas… Súper olfato y oído no necesariamente eran una bendición todo el tiempo…

De pronto la niña despertó aun algo adormilada, tallando sus ojos – ¿qué está pasando? creo que oí a mamá gritar

Entonces, Hanabusa sintió como se le helaba la sangre por completo y miro a la niña y el a propósito:

Cof, cof , cof – se a claro la garganta- nada Juuri – Sama por favor vuelva a dormir

Pero yo escuche a ma…

No en realidad fue un mal sueño princesa aquí no sucede nada

Así que la pequeña hizo caso al noble se recostó en su cama dio media vuelta y cerro sus ojos

Aidou pensó – gracias uff la sentí cerca…-

.

.

.

Inmediatamente después de gritar la castaña se cubrió la boca

¿Qué sucede?

Juuri…

Su hermano esbozó su linda sonrisa debido a la ternura que le causaba la linda joven

Tranquila, Yuuki ella está realmente dormida… puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, no hay necesidad de que te cohíbas

.

.

.

Aidou masajeándose el puente de la nariz…. -Por favor Kaname – Sama solo intento hacer bien mi trabajo-

.

.

.

La menor se aferraba a la almohada, sintiendo a su hermano sobre de ella, sujetando su peso en sus rodillas y manos mientras sus glúteos chocaban constantemente contra su cadera.

A-ahh..m-mmh…- Bajo la cabeza, jadeando suavemente sonrojada- P-pero…A-Aidou e-estara d-dea-acuerdo? Ahh!

.

.

.

Si, Kaname-sama! ¡¿Estara de acuerdo?! – Chillo el otro para sus adentros completamente rojo de las mejillas.

.

.

.

Kaname golpeo su punto g, respirando profundo antes de contestarle:

S-si…para eso le pago… - beso su hombro cuando sintió las paredes internas de su prometida apretándole al haber llegado otra vez al climax.

.

.

.

NO ME PAGA, KANAME-SAMA! – Grito el otro contra una almohada pues no quería arriesgarse a ser escuchado por ninguno de los Kuran.

.

.

.

Realmente no le pagamos… -dijo el mayor-

¿Estás bien? -preguntó nuevamente el vampiro- ¿te lastime Yuuki?

N – No me has lastimado todo está bien

Su compañero comenzó a recorrer su espalda besándola tiernamente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura Yuuki volvió a sonrojarse levemente al sentir como los labios del mayor pasaban por su espalda, era una sensación muy agradable

...

El castaño recostó a la menor en el suave colchón y él se recostó en su pecho, ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello y él pudo sentir como la joven respiraba tranquila así que cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer

La menor de pronto recordó por alguna extraña circunstancia una tranquila balada que su madre le cantaba cuando niña a la hora de dormir ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantarla dulcemente para su hermano una vez qué sintió que se quedaba dormido así fue hasta que ella también cerró los ojos y se perdió en el sueño…

Al día siguiente…

.

.

.

Su hermano ya no estaba acostado sobre ella sino a su lado, así que ella se levantó le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero y se puso su camisa color negra para cubrirse y salió de la habitación

.

.

.

Yuuki, bailaba en la cocina con la música a un volumen considerablemente alto…

(Livin on a Prayer Bon jovi)

Su cabello se sacudía salvajemente, estaba algo adolorida, pero era normal; moviendo su cadera mientras coordinaba de una manera espectacular. Sus manos rompieron los huevos y estos cayeron a la sartén caliente justo al momento que ella cantaba con la espátula como micrófono.

La vampiresa retrocedió en pasos rítmicos para atrapar el pan tostado que salió expulsado hacia arriba en un plato. Seguía sacudiendo su cabello y se dirigió a freír el tocino que se encontraba en el segundo sartén, luego dando vueltas fue a sacar los platos de la alacena…

¡Take my hand and we make it I suere…! ¡Livin on a prayer! –Yuuki cantaba lo más fuerte que podía evitando despertar a Juuri-

Luego regreso a la estufa tomo la sal y comenzó a espolvorearla en el huevo mientras sacudía su retaguardia… luego fue hacia el horno a revisar los panecillos que estaban preparándose, también, ella servía el jugo y colocaba la mesa… - ¡will give it a shot!-

Yuuki estaba tan enérgica que fingía tocar la guitarra sin dejar de sacudir su lago cabello y seguía saltando de un lado a otro ahora poniendo el desayuno en los platos una vez hecho esto tomo la escoba como su nuevo micrófono mientras ella se movía con su instrumento de pronto…

Ella sintió que la observaban por la espalda… y freno su euforia al instante apretando los ojos aun con la escoba en la mano., se dio media vuelta lentamente con vergüenza y con la cara completamente entintada de rojo pues ya sabía quién la estaba viendo…

Buenos días Yuuki… -dijo Kaname con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos le brillaban, al ver a la menor con ternura ir y venir por toda la cocina-

O – Onii – Sama… -dijo tímida- ¿Cu - Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Lo suficiente….

L- Lo siento…

Kaname se acercó para abrazarla, le quito la escoba de la mano y le beso la mejilla suavemente – Parece que encontré mi camisa- la joven se sonrojo aún más… - ¿Estas muy lastimada?- pregunto el vampiro sonriendo

N – no… para nada e- estoy bien –respondió la castaña aun llena de timidez por haber sido descubierta-

¿Algo que yo pueda aliviar?

No, de verdad… estoy bien

El vampiro le robo un pequeño beso en los labios – eso huele bien-dijo y gentilmente paso la lengua cerca de los labios de su hermana para quitarle una gota de mezcla de los panecillos que ella había preparado

¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Yuuki-

El sangre pura asintió y ambos se sentaron a tomar el desayuno disfrutando de la compañía del orto, Yuuki evitaba el contacto visual por lo apenaba que se sentía

¿Qué sucede Yuuki?, ¿de pronto ya no hablas…?

Yo… es que… yo…

Kaname le lanzó una mirada… "su mirada"

La joven mordió su labio al devolverle la mirada – yo muero de vergüenza Onii - Sama – dijo con timidez y tapo su rostro con las manos

Su hermano sonrió se aproximó a ella y le dijo – Tu eres lo más adorable que yo conozco-

¡Ahhh!, no Kaname – Sama que vergüenza… creí que seguías dormido

No estuve disfrutando de todo el espectáculo

¡Nooo! ¿Por qué?

Yo no tengo problema, por mi hazlo cada mañana

N- No creo…

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, recogieron todo

Despertaré a Juuri – dijo Yuuki-

Su hermano la tomo por la cintura y… - ¿tendré mi camisa de vuelta?

EHHH… si supongo, pero en este momento no –respondió la menor-

Kaname ataco la boca de la joven sin pensarlo – es… espera…. No….- el mayor la tenía contra el sin soltarla – K- Kana…me – Sama, espera no… no eres así-

Hablas de que no puedo complacer a Yuuki – la miro de nuevo-

¡Que! No, no dije eso yo solo…

Recupero el tiempo perdido y me como a mi prometida ¿objeciones?

N –No – el mayor le planto otro beso-

Eres mía – le dijo , sonriendo-


	7. Chapter 7

Espero este nuevo capitulo les guste... y si no pues ya que... :)

.

.

.

Yuuki a medio vestir aun con la camisa de Kaname se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña

Juuri vamos es hora de desayunar, ¡Aaahhhhhh! A – Aidou – Sempai –la menor enrojeció-

Aidou en ese momento abre los ojos y da media vuelta tapando su rostro con las manos

–Y- Yuuki – Sama- el rostro de Aidou tomo un color rojo por estar profundamente avergonzado

.

De pronto pudieron escuchar como en el primer piso la ventana de la cocina se resquebrajo…

.

¡L- Lo siento Kaname – Sama! -Pensó el noble-

Creo que Otto- San está molesto – dijo la menor-

Vamos, andando Juuri… - Yuuki y la menor salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina

.

.

.

¡Otto – San! – la menor corrió a abrazar a Kaname –

Buen día Juuri –Le dijo su padre abrazándola-

Tengo mucha hambre

Yuuki dejo en la mesa un plato con huevo y tocino y en un vaso el jugo de naranja en otro plato pequeño un panque de chocolate

Gracias Oka –San

De nada Juuri, iré a tomar un baño, ya vuelvo – Yuuki comenzó a caminar para salir y la mano de su hermano la detuvo amablemente-

Eso no se vuelve a repetir Yuuki… -Dijo el vampiro muy serio-

Yuuki entendió de inmediato a que se refería el mayor… -S-Si lo siento, es que no lo vi –

El mayor aproximo a su hermana hacia él y le planto un gentil beso en los labios – quedas perdonada, pero ese insolente no, anda ve y toma tu baño yo me quedare aquí con Juuri-

De acuerdo – Yuuki salió de la cocina-

Iuuuu… que es esa cosa amarilla en medio de mi plato

Es la yema Juuri, es bueno que la comas – Kaname tomo un pedazo de pan remojándolo en la yema y lo comió- lo ves sabe bien cómela

Juuri repitió lo que su padre y se metió el pan a su boca –no sabe tan mal, ¿has oído hablar del cereal con leche?-

Come por favor, anda no voy a discutir

Bueno… ¿quieres ir al parque conmigo?

Aidou ira contigo mientras yo me preparo está bien, mamá y yo te veremos allá

Está bien

Mientras ellos seguían sentados a la mesa…

.

.

.

Yuuki tomando su baño…

(Ennui Kibun- Kanon Wakeshima)

Yuuki cantaba inocentemente mientras se bañaba ignorado que era escuchada por todos los presentes en la casa, ya que los nobles habían regresado…

Ella cataba y tarareaba mientras se lavaba su cabello… estaba realmente contenta esa mañana – ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía tan bien?- se preguntó para sí, realmente no lo recordaba…

.

.

.

Bueno… mi prima tiene linda voz – dijo Shiki a Kaname-

Si, mamá canta muy bonito –dijo la menor-

No hay que negar que tiene talento –Sonrió Ichijo-

¿Qué la habrá puesto de tan buen humor? – preguntó desinteresada Rima comiendo un Pocky-

La verdad lo ignoro…-Contesto Aidou-

Y… a ti ¿qué te paso Hanabusa? –pregunto Akatsuki-

Aidou tenía ojeras en los ojos, se veía cansado y algo disperso

A mi n-nada – contesto sin volver la mirada hacía su amo-

Aidou – llamo Kaname serio-

Si Kaname – Sama

Lleva a Juuri al parque una vez que esté lista, los alcanzare después

Si Kaname – Sama

Anda Juuri ve a prepararte

Ya voy, ¿pero te darás prisa verdad Otto - San?

Si lo hare

Juuri fue hacia su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el padre la cargo y comenzó a llenarla de besos…

¡No, Otto san! – la niña reía y se alborotaba tratando de evitar los besos-

Eres mía para torturar si me place

¡No yo no soy de nadie! – se quejo-

Eres mía – dijo con ternura, luego la soltó-

La niña salió de la cocina a su habitación a tomar un baño y prepararse….

y de pronto… todos pudieron oír…

.

.

.

Juuri tomando su baño…

(B.Y.O.B System of a down)

Juuri cantaba muy tiernamente mientras se ponía el shampoo, de repente- ¡Aaahh! Mis ojos, ¡el shampoo sabe horrible!-

Bueno no importa… uuuu solo de guitarra

¡Everybody is going to the party have a real good time…! ¡Why do they always send the poor! lalalalalalalalalala uuu – seguía cantando y movía su cabello

Dancing in the desert…. Y ahora el jabón…

.

.

.

¡Oh, pero que adorable! No creo que sepa lo que la letra quiere decir ¿o sí? –Dijo Ichijo-

Kaname saco una sonrisa al escuchar a esas dos cantar a pulmón… lo dudo…

Quién lo diría si son idénticas -De pronto entró el director Cross e interrumpió –

¡Buenos días Kaname – Kun!, buen día a todos

Buen día director -respondió Kaname- una disculpa siéntase como en casa, yo iré a prepararme

Kaname subió a la habitación…

.

.

.

Encontrando una vez más a su prometida en bata y con la toalla en la cabeza con el cepillo de dientes en la mano cantando y bailando

Yuuki al darse la vuelta se espantó al ver a su hermano viéndola -¡Aaahhhhh!-

¿Te asuste de nuevo….?

Yuuki avergonzada una vez más… -Algo así- echándole una sonrisa

ya veo… -Su hermano también le sonrió-

¿Y… bien?

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la menor-

El mayor se acercó a ella algo persuasivo desenvolviéndole el cabello de la toalla

¿Por qué te apenas conmigo?

No lo sé… -contesto Yuuki inocentemente-

Termina de arreglarte le prometí a Juuri que la alcanzaríamos en el parque

Está bien, no tardare

Kaname fue a asearse, mientras Yuuki se vestía y se arreglaba

.

.

.

Vamos Aidou, vamos al parque –dijo Juuri-

Está bien… vámonos

Abuelo ¿no vienes?

Te alcanzare Juuri

De acuerdo

Juuri y Aidou salieron de la casa junto con el perro

.

.

.

¡Si! El parque -exclamo Juuri-

Ven vamos a los columpios ¿Puedes empujarme Aidou?

Aidou hizo lo que la menor le pidió, aunque algo somnoliento y cansado estuvieron así por un rato

Iré al pasamanos

No espera Juuri – Sama si te caes y te lastimas, Kaname – Sama me matara

No seas llorón, vamos, ven Kuro

Aidou y el can siguieron a la niña muy de cerca viendo que nada pasara, la pequeña iba y venía de un lado a otro

¡Juuri – Sama va muy deprisa deténgase!

No esto es divertido –la niña salto al suelo-

¡Vamos! A la resvaladilla

¡AHHHH! Aguarde un segundo, deberían ponerle un calmante no deja de moverse

El perro se volvió al noble repentinamente y dio un pequeño gruñido –Grrrr-

Oh no, no quiero decir ella es adorable

La niña subió y se deslizó varias veces y de pronto desvió la mirada al perro – Vamos Kuro es tu turno, vamos Aidou ayúdame a cargarlo-

EHHHH… en realidad no creo que sea una muy buena idea Juuri – Sama

Que, estás loco le encantara ¿verdad perrito?

Vamos, camina, anda, yaaa

Juuri comenzó a empujar al can con todas sus fuerzas de espalda, con las manos, jalándolo, pero no pudo moverlo ni un solo centímetro

Eres un mal perro, y muy pesado –dijo cansada jadeando- -Juuri cayo de sentón al suelo-

El perro se acercó y lamio a la pequeña en la cara –pero eres lindo-

Mira otros niños, vamos a jugar – Juuri comenzó a caminar en dirección a los otros niños-

Juuri – Sama espere un momento –dijo el noble-

Ambos, el perro y Aidou fueron tras ella

Hola –saludo la niña a los dos niños que jugaban y reían-

Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó uno de ellos-

Juuri, él es mi perro Kuro y él es Aidou

Yo soy Ryu y ella es Hikari ¿Quieres jugar?

Sí, claro ¿A que jugamos?

A los vampiros y los cazadores, tú serás el vampiro

De acuerdo

En ese momento Aidou tenía el rostro más pálido que de costumbre – ehhh… princesa-

No te preocupes solo vamos a jugar

Ahora nosotros te perseguimos y estas son nuestras armas – los niños tenían en la mano unos palos de madera parecidos al bambú-

Comenzaron a perseguirse y a pegarse con las "armas" no muy fuerte

Ay no esto es malo… -pensó Aidou- ¿Qué hare?

En ese instante Juuri saco sus colmillos inocentemente y mordió Ryu, al saborear la sangre no pudo evitarlo clavo los colmillos aún más profundo derribando al menor con todas sus fuerzas, la sangre pura sintió cierto alivio y adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo se reusaba a soltar a la presa

Aidou a toda prisa trato de separarla pero realmente era difícil la menor se había pegado igual que sanguijuela y retenía al niño con todas sus fuerzas

Aidou se encargó de la otra pequeña borrando su memoria…

De pronto apareció Kaname y Yuuki junto al perro y Juuri

¿Qué sucede aquí? –se volvió Kaname hacia Aidou-

Lo siento Kaname – Sama no puedo separarla

Yuuki quedo sin palabras y estática

Kaname se acercó a Juuri –Vamos, déjalo ir, Juuri suéltalo- el padre la tomo por la cintura, la menor, ella al sentir que se interponía apretó aún más con los colmillos – ¡Basta Juuri!- el mayor logró al fin que ella lo soltará y la menor reacciono violentamente… en ese instante Kaname la retuvo con fuerza.

Tranquila Juuri… está bien – la respiración de su hija comenzó a normalizarse –

La pequeña al ver la escena y ver lo que había provocado comenzó a llorar – ¡Otto-San lo siento mucho! ¡perdóname!-

Serin lleva e esta pequeña a casa, ella ya no recuerda lo sucedido –ordeno su amo-

Si, Kaname – Sama –respondió Serin y se marchó con la niña-

Juuri, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó el vampiro a la menor-

Nada solo jugábamos, lo juro

Juuri –dijo su madre gentilmente- ven hay que limpiarte – la tomo por la muñeca y se la llevo-

Hay que hacernos cargo de este niño –dijo Kaname con cierta pena-

Entendido Kaname – Sama

Aidou encárgate y luego puedes volver a casa a descansar

Si Kaname – Sama –Aidou tomo al menor y lo llevó lejos, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, pero eran ordenes de su amo y él sabía que el niño sufriría si no hacía nada -

Lo siento mucho, pero… - Aidou lo tomo por el cuello, aplicó fuerza y el niño se quedó dormido

Onii – Sama que se supone que…

Nada Yuuki fue un desafortunado incidente, no podíamos hacer nada más por él

Pero…

Déjalo ir Yuuki no hay nada más que hacer –le dijo su prometido gentilmente-

Kaname tomo a Juuri en brazos y tomo a su prometida de la mano y se dirigieron a casa

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa…

Juuri debe alimentarse como es debido, iré al estudio –dijo el vampiro-

De acuerdo Onii – Sama

Kaname se retiró con la niña en brazos hacia el estudio

.

El vampiro puso a la niña sobre su regazo –vamos Juuri despierta debes beber algo-

La pequeña lo miro desinteresada –creo… que no tengo hambre-

¿A quién quieres engañar Juuri? –le dijo su padre-

A – A nadie ehhh… solo no tengo sed –la pequeña miraba hacia el otro lado evitando ver a su padre a los ojos-

¿Puedo irme ya? –la pequeña se bajó del regazo del vampiro muy deprisa y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta-

Juuri… -llamo su padre serio-

La niña se detuvo de inmediato

No he dicho que puedes irte, suelta la perilla y regresa aquí ahora

La niña quito la mano de la perilla pero su respiración se descontrolo repentinamente -en -en serio no quiero papá-

Dije vuelve acá Juuri –llamo el sangre pura fríamente-

La pequeña dio media vuelta y fue hacia su padre

El mayor la volvió a poner sobre su regazo y le acerco su muñeca a los labios…

No quiero –protesto la menor-

Puedo saber ¿porque viene ese cambio de comportamiento? -Pregunto Kaname viendo desde arriba a la menor seriamente-

Es… que… solo no y ya

Juuri…

Lastime al niño pero juro que esa no era mi intención solo estábamos jugando, yo no quería dañarlo – soltó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos –

Juuri, fue un incidente tan solo… y no puedes negar el alimentarte es parte de quien eres – respondo Kaname amoroso mientras secaba sus lágrimas – Se buena niña y bebe por favor

¿Y el niño que va a pasar con él?

Nada en realidad… la herida cicatriza y eso es todo

¿De verdad?

Si todo va a estar bien – el padre acerco una vez más su muñeca a la boca de Juuri-

La pequeña mordió perforando la piel y obteniendo lo que realmente deseaba dejándose mimar por el vampiro sin dejar de llorar

Tranquila Juuri el estará bien te lo prometo, no llores

La pequeña bebía la sangre intranquila, Kaname podía sentir como el latido de su corazón iba realmente acelerado…

Calma, calma estará bien –volvió a repetir su padre-

No había respuesta la niña lloraba mientras bebía…

Al fin se separó y dijo: no soy tonta, lo mate, mate a ese niño, yo no quería yo no…

Juuri… para

No, Zero es como es porque alguien como yo lo mordió y yo le hice lo mismo a ese niño, es mi culpa –la menor decía esto sin parar de llorar la desesperación la torturaba –

De pronto las ventanas se agrietaron…

El vampiro abrazo a Juuri contra su pecho y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, de pronto la pequeña dejo de llorar y paso a cerrar sus ojos y su latido se normalizo. Después Kaname llevo a la niña a su habitación la recostó en su cama y la arropó

Lo lamento Juuri pero es lo mejor – se inclinó para besar su frente, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, luego bajó a la sala de estar-

.

.

.

Ahí estaban Yuuki y el director tomando el té

Kaname – Kun ahí estas

Director podría permitirnos un momento debo hablar con Yuuki

Claro que sí, adelante

Kaname tomo a yuuki de la mano y se retiraron al estudio

.

.

.

¿Qué ocurre Kaname – Sama? –preguntó Yuuki preocupada-

¿Cómo es que Juuri sabe la situación de Zero? ¿Por qué decirle algo como eso a tan corta edad?

Onii - Sama nunca le dije…

¿Qué sucede Yuuki?

Pues yo no le dije nada… supongo que Zero fue quien se lo menciono o talvez nos escuchó discutir alguna de las muchas veces…

Entiendo Yuuki… borre los recuerdos de Juuri sobre lo ocurrido con el niño el día de hoy

¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?!–pregunto Yuuki molesta-

Porque era necesario, no te molestes por favor entiéndeme, Juuri no quería alimentarse hace un momento debido a la culpa

¿Qué?

Hice lo que creí era lo mejor, solo trato de protegerla y a ti también, no pienso dejar que ella deje de alimentarse debido a ese incidente… tiene un corazón tan dulce como el tuyo y no quiero que salga lastimada

S – Si entiendo, lo siento –dijo Yuuki más calmada-

Mírame Yuuki… –Kaname tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos - nunca haría nada para lastimarte, ni a mi hija, yo te amo

Yo también te amo Kaname – Sama

¿Kaname – Sama? Otra vez con eso ¿eh?

A noche te llame Kaname porque quería complacerte pero solo eso no volveré hacerlo, no puedo…

¿Tan difícil es?

Si

Estas llena de encanto Yuuki…

Yuuki puso sus manos en el rostro de su hermano y lo beso en los labios y se quedó paralizada observándolo un momento

¿Pasa algo? –pregunto el sangre pura-

Son… tus ojos… Onii – Sama

Su hermano con una leve sonrisa en el rosto - ¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo?-

Claro que lo soy… siempre lo fui y me hiciste mucha falta, me siento incompleta cuando no estás conmigo

Me alegra oír eso

Vamos el director está abajo acompáñame Onii – Sama

Ambos fueron a la sala de estar…

.

.

.

Lo lamento director - dijo Kaname-

No te preocupes todo está en orden

Los tres se sentaron a tomar el té

Hay un amigo que nos puede ayudar con respecto a Takeshi

Se refiere a Yagari ¿no es así?

Si estoy seguro que él puede ayudarnos

Pero él es un cazador de vampiros director… -dijo Yuuki- ¿Por qué nos ayudaría?

Él es un cazador sí, pero aun no pierde la cordura, no es como Takeshi, él está de infiltrado en la asociación tratando de ver quien sigue en la lista él trata de ayudar equilibrando las cosas…

¡Kaname – Sama! – interrumpió Akatsuki-

¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

Juuri… no…

¿Qué estás diciéndome? –dijo Kaname realmente frío-

Ella…. No… está en casa

¡Que! –Gritaron ambos padres-

En menos de lo que terminaban de decirlo…. Absolutamente todos los cristales de la casa estallaron en trozos y los pisos de la mansión se resquebrajaron, la luz se fue de toda la mansión

¡BÚSQUENLA, BÚSQUENLA! -grito el sangre pura "realmente" molesto-

Te mostrare otro dulce sueño la próxima noche...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a tod s espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, con mucho odio y al mismo tiempo mucho amor yo :)

.

.

.

Todos comenzaron a moverse en la mansión… empezaron a registrar cada habitación, las mazmorras, el patio trasero, el salón de música y nada….

Yuuki realmente comenzó a exasperarse y a gritar el nombre de la pequeña en todos lados… -¡JUURI, JUURI! ¿Dónde estás? ¡CARIÑO!- su corazón iba realmente acelerado y la consumía la desesperación

Kaname entró al estudio a buscarla, no la encontró, pero vio algo extraño en el tablero de ajedrez había una tercera pieza de caballo blanco en medio del juego, el vampiro tomó la pieza y entonces entendió… alguien había dejado esa pieza sobrante en el tablero

Juro que si la lastimas te destrozare –pensó Kaname para sí mientras la pieza del caballo se volvió polvo en su mano-

En ese mismo instante el vampiro sintió una presencia desagradable que no se encontraba lejos… obviamente su prometida pudo sentirla al igual que él.

.

Yuuki al sentir esa esencia salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo para ir tras ese aroma bien conocido – ¡JUURI!- la madre no dejaba de gritar su nombre y corría a más no poder jadeando, pero no le importo lo único que a ella le preocupaba era alcanzar a su objetivo

¡Yuuki – Sama regrese por favor! – Aidou salió tras su ama corriendo frenéticamente-

Yuuki solo seguía la esencia y todo lo demás desapareció de su cabeza siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón inhóspito y oscuro…

¡Mami! – grito la menor, que se encontraba a poca distancia-

¡Juuri!- la madre salió corriendo para tomarla en brazos y de pronto escucho esa voz…-

No des ni un paso más o juro que le atravieso la cabeza justo ahora

Zero… -murmuro la castaña- ella pudo ver como el albino estaba parado detrás de la pequeña apuntándole con la enorme arma de fuego a la cabeza

No te acerques porque no dudare de tirar del gatillo

¡Mami! – la pequeña corrió hacia su madre y de pronto sintió un jalón de cabello-

Ni lo sueñes niña tu vienes conmigo – dijo el cazador-

¡No te atrevas a volver a lastimarla! – reto la vampiresa-

El cazador apunto hacia donde estaba su adversaria cargo el arma y con ciertas dudas y la mano temblorosa tiro del gatillo…

¡Yuuki – Sama! - la bala impacto contra el objetivo no deseado, Aidou se interpuso justo en el momento en que la bala salió disparada-

¡Aidou – Sempai! – grito la sangre pura-

Aidou logro ponerse de pie y coloco a Yuuki detrás de él – entrégame a la niña Zero –

No ella viene conmigo… el director lo ha solicitado

¡DEVUELVELA! –grito el noble- Aidou comenzó a congelar el piso hacia donde estaba el cazador

Ni siguiera lo intentes idiota – dijo Zero- tengo el arma y a la niña, la matare si te atreves hacer alguna estupidez

Aidou comenzó a lanzar dagas de hielo hacia su oponente intentando en la medida de lo posible no dañar a Juuri, pero el cazador era bastante veloz y esquivo el hielo quebrado, al sentir que Kaname y el resto se acercaban no perdió la oportunidad y como el noble se había movido de lugar y estaba herido por el disparo…

El albino apunto el arma hacia su objetivo principal, en menos de un segundo disparó hacia Yuuki sin tentarse…. Kaname había llegado al lugar pero apenas estaba integrándose así que la bala impacto contra su prometida en el pecho

¡AHHHHH! – se quejó la castaña del dolor-

¡Yuuki – Sama!

¡Oka – San!

Cuando Zero estuvo a punto de hacer un segundo disparo fue Hanabusa quien volvió a interponerse entre el cazador y su objetivo, dejando al noble realmente incapacitado

¡Aidou! – grito Juuri mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro-

L- L- Lo lamento Juuri – Sama…

¡Aidou! – volvió a gritar-

El cazador no espero ni un segundo más y escapo con la pequeña hacia la asociación de cazadores

En ese instante Kaname se integró completamente

¡Otto – San! ¡Ayúdame! – gritaba la pequeña realmente desesperada- ¡Papi!

Kaname ya no pudo hacer nada salvo cargar con una impotencia y enojo inimaginables…

¡Aidou – Sempai, despierta! – le gritaba la castaña al noble tratando de moverlo-

Llegaron Akatuki y Seirin para ayudar a su compañero y llevarlo a casa

Kaname tomo en brazos a su prometida para llevársela

¡NO!, ¡NO! ¡JUURI! – Yuuki gritaba mientras lloraba y las lágrimas empapaban sus ojos, un enojo brutal recorrió todo su cuerpo y comenzó a hervirle la sangre, sentía impotencia y el miedo la envolvió por completo-

¡NO, SUELTAME, DEJAME IR, DEBO IR POR ELLA, SULTAME! –Yuuki comenzó a hacer esfuerzo para soltarse de su hermano tanto así que cayó al suelo-

En menos de un segundo Yuuki hizo brotar sus alas… pero su hermano logro tomarla del tobillo y la hizo volver hacia él con una fuerza considerable, pero sin dañarla…

Kaname la tomo y la rodeo con sus brazos – Yuuki… calma, calma-

Como puedes decime algo así… no , no, no puedes hacerme esto -la menor seguía forcejeando con su hermano para quitárselo de encima pero a pesar de todos sus intentos realmente desesperados no pudo hacerlo-

Yuuki… tendrás a Juuri de vuelta, te lo prometo

¡No la quiero ahora! ¡Ahora!

Shhhh…. – su hermano trataba de consolar y calmar a su prometida sin dejar de apretarla contra su pecho-

¡MI HIJA! ¡MI HIJA! Onii- Sama… quiero a mi hija…. – Yuuki no dejaba de llorar se sentía realmente destrozada-

La tendrás, te lo juro –su hermano la beso en la frente y la dejo dormida, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a casa-

Durante el camino a casa y con Yuuki aun dormida su prometido pudo observar como lágrimas de tristeza resbalaban todavía por su rostro… Kaname se sentía destrozado al igual que ella, pero él era el soporte de su prometida tenía que estar entero por ambas, era igual de doloroso que haber esperado por su hermana tanto tiempo o el haberse resignado a estar solo una vez que despertó nuevamente, a estar sin su pareja y su hija antes de que Zero echara todo a perder… pero no diría nada y haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su pequeña y darle a Yuuki esa felicidad que Rido le había quitado ya tiempo atrás

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa Kaname se dirigió a su habitación y recostó a su hermana en la cama la dejo descalza y la arropo hasta la cintura, luego con mucho cuidado desabrocho su vestido para poder examinar la herida hecha con el arma de fuego…

El vampiro se inclinó y roso la herida con sus labios para quitar el dolor y dejar que cicatrizara, debido a la profundidad de la herida el sangre pura tardo un rato en curar a su hermana

Kaname fue a la sala de estar con el director

.

.

.

¿Ella está bien? –pregunto el director-

Se pondrá bien – contesto el castaño-

¿Qué hay de Aidou?

Él está grave, pero se pondrá bien también, tomara más tiempo

Necesitamos a Yagari director no voy a descansar hasta tener a mi hija conmigo… -dijo el vampiro realmente frio-

Él nos ayudara, de hecho él está en la asociación justo ahora, la pequeña Juuri estará protegida, pero debemos hallar la forma para poder sacarla de ahí

Debe ser rápido o mi querida Yuuki jamás me lo perdonará

No te preocupes Kaname – Kun la sacaremos de ahí

Kaname entonces tuvo una excelente idea…. – usemos a Kuro como perro puedo entrar y Salir de ahí, solo debo encontrarla-

Excelente idea Kaname Kun podría funcionar

Tiene que funcionar – corrigió Kaname serio-

Mientras esto sucedía

.

.

.

¡Bájame Zero! ¡déjame en paz!

¡cállate ya!

¡Papá realmente se molestara!

Y crees que me interesa… cállate ya llegamos

Zero entró con la menor y fue hacía la oficina de su superior – director tengo lo que encargo-

Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí

Déjenme salir debo ir a casa

No saldrás de aquí niña , cállate

¡Dije que me dejaras ir!

Encargase de ella, hice lo que me pidió y eso es todo yo me retiro – dijo el albino-

¿Oye y tú a dónde vas?

Pequeña porque mejor no te ¡sientas! – el director dio un tirón al cabello de Juuri hacia atrás y la sentó en la pequeña silla que había en la habitación-

¡AHHHH! Cuando papá llegue aquí, te hará sufrir

Eso es justamente lo que estoy esperando niña

¡No vuelvas a tocarme baboso!

Dije que te callaras – mientras el director decía esto soltó una bofetada a la menor- te ira mejor si haces lo que te digo… ahora cierra la boca

La pequeña sobo su mejilla mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, entonces la pequeña comenzó a concentrarse – vamos solo debo mentalizar y podré hacer salir mis alas… vamos, vamos- la pequeña pensaba esto mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños

¿Qué haces niña?

De pronto… puf un par de pequeñas alitas emergieron de su espalda – ¡oh es enserió! Vamos que clase de mala broma es esta- se quejó Juuri

¡Pero que susto! Juro que las alas de una mosca son más grandes que eso…

Vamos vuela, vuela tu puedes Juuri –dijo la pequeña para si-

La pequeña se elevó tan solo unos metros del suelo y el director la jalo del pie dejando que azotara contra el piso

¡AHHH! deja de lastimarme

Deja de hacer estupideces

¡Muérete, maldito!

Ese no es el vocabulario de una damita refinada como tu ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

Me felicitara y aumentara mi mesada, tarado

¡AHH! Eres la cosa más irritante de este planeta

Gracias

¿Me mandó llamar director?

Sí Yagari encárgate de cuidar a este insecto mientras espero a que el bastardo de su padre haga su entrada

De acuerdo

El director dejó la habitación

¿Y… tú eres? –pregunto la menor-

Yagari niña

Eres de los buenos o de los malos

Tú y yo tenemos perspectivas distintas sobre esa definición

¿Qué cosa?

Olvídalo estoy esperando la señal para poder sacarte de aquí

Eres de los buenos, lo sabía, ese parche se ve cool

¿Qué?

Está en onda

Alguien máteme…

¿Te arrancaste tu ojo? ¿querías lucir más intimidante?

¡Que! Niña ya cállate

Oye que grosero

De pronto alguien empujo la puerta del otro lado… - ¡Kuro!-

Al fin, es hora de salir de aquí niña

Vamos Kuro, en realidad me salí de casa pero no le digas a papá porque se molestará – le susurro la menor al perro-

Iré por tus otros dos compañeros ya vuelvo… -Yagari fue a la entrada de la asociación y cargo a Akatsuki y Shiki para que pudieran entrar Rima y Seirin estaban esperándolos no muy lejos del lugar-

Vamos Juuri – Sama es hora de ir a casa – ¡Shiki! Vinieron por mí –

Claro que sí tu padre está realmente preocupado igual que tu madre, vamos hay que darse prisa

Los vampiros el can y el cazador comenzaron a escabullirse para salir, Kuro llevaba a Juuri en el lomo y los demás iban protegiéndolos…

Deprisa la entrada está cerca, no hagan ruido -dijo Yagari- yo me encargo de esos dos guardias ustedes salgan de aquí

Los demás compañeros se adelantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada y cuando estuvieron cerca de lograr su objetivo, el albino estaba en la entrada

Apártate Zero –dijo Akatsuki-

Olvídalo te acabare primero

Akatsuki comenzó a lanzar llamaradas de fuego contra el albino y Shiki contrataco con los hilos de sangre golpeándolo, el cazador quedo herido pero no de rendía así que cargo el arma y apunto a la menor, el can enojado se abalanzo sobre el cazador mordiendo su pierna….

¡AHHHH! ¡Maldito perro!

¡Si Kuro! Buen perro – dijo Juuri con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Vámonos de aquí –dijo Shiki-

Todos salieron de prisa y se encontraron con sus compañeras… -Vamos Juuri- Sama su padre la está esperando dijo Seirin-

Oh, oh eso no puede ser bueno….

.

.

.

Todos se dirigieron a la mansión…. Y cuando abrieron la puerta Kaname ya estaba esperándolos en la sala de estar

Kaname – sama –dijeron los nobles al hacer una reverencia-

Muchas Gracias a todos por ayudarme

No debe agradecer Kaname - Sama

Sí, si debo hacerlo, muchas gracias

No hay porque señor –contestaron los nobles-

Ahora me retiro Juuri y yo debemos conversar – el vampiro desvió la mirada hacia su hija, realmente serio y frío - Vamos Juuri… – el sangre pura le extendió la mano-

Juuri estaba realmente paralizada –espera mamá ¿Dónde está mamá?- dijo la niña con desesperación y salió disparada hacía la habitación de sus padres sin meditarlo-

¡Oka - San, Oka - San! –la pequeña encontró a su madre aun dormida y en cama- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy fría… mami… ¡mami despierta!

Juuri… -llamo su padre desde la puerta de la habitación-

¿Por qué no se mueve?

Está dormida, necesita descansar –contesto el vampiro-

Pero…

Ven conmigo ahora, Juuri

Pero… mamá

El vampiro tomo de la mano a la niña y se dirigió al estudio

.

.

.

El Vampiro entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta…

Siéntate Juuri –exigió su padre seco-

La pequeña obedeció de inmediato

Te saliste de casa ¿no es así?

S - Si

¿Con la autorización de quién?

De – De la de nadie…

¿Por qué saliste?

No creo que quieras oír eso

Juuri… -llamo el vampiro viéndola directamente a los ojos-

Pues en realidad no lo se

Ya veo... ¿te duele? –el padre se acercó a su hija y curo su mejilla, del golpe que recibió por parte de Takeshi –

Gracias Otto-San

Retírese jovencita pensaré en su castigo más tarde, estoy realmente enojado con usted.

Lo sé –contesto la menor apenada-

Sepa que sus acciones han traído fuertes consecuencias, no puedes hacer lo que desees, solo porque si Juuri.

De verdad lo siento

Eso no es suficiente, ¿lo entiendes?

Si…. ¿Puedo ir con mamá?

El padre asintió y la niña salió de la habitación y fue con su madre

Cuanto daría yo por cortarte esas pequeñas alas mi niña… -pensó Kaname en silencio moviendo el alfil en el tablero, mientras veía a su hija dejar el estudio-

.

.

.

Mami lo siento mucho no quería que salieras lastimada perdóname

La pequeña se acurruco y abrazo a su madre y como había pasado ya su hora de dormir el sueño la atrapo y cerro sus ojos

Kaname subió tiempo después y vio a su hija dormida, así que la cargo, la llevo a su habitación y la arropo…. si estaba bastante molesto pero no pudo evitarlo besó profundamente a su hija en la frente

Juro que nunca más te apartare de mi vista, no volverás a pasar por algo así jamás ¿Qué voy hacer si realmente llego a perderlas?-susurro su padre y después salió de la habitación-


End file.
